On Your Knees, You Pray for Me
by Kimisha
Summary: Dean has found it hard to cope, since the death of Castiel. Dean turns to prayer in an attempt to bring Castiel back to him, will it work? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**On Your Knees, You Pray For Me**

**Chapter One**

"You've just lost one of the best friends you ever had"

The words Bobby Singer spoke to Dean Winchester just one month earlier and yet those exact words still echoed repeatedly in the hunters head. Bobby was right and Dean was not fine then and still isn't to this very day, he missed Castiel more than anything.

Dean had been through a lot this past month; Sam was still trying to cope with the demons in his head, literally. The leviathans were still on the loose and causing destruction, not to mention they had it in for the Winchesters and Bobby.

Even though each problem was ongoing and Dean should be focusing his full attention on hunting the leviathans and helping Sam through his difficult time, he couldn't help being pulled back to his own personal pain inside, losing Cas was having a much greater effect on Dean, more than he initially realised.

Every time Dean opened the trunk of his beloved impala, he was reminded of the angel. He kept the trench coat close by, close to him and locked away safely inside his baby. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away, it was his last reminder of Castiel and moving on from the loss was harder than Dean had expected. A bolt of pain would shoot through him every time his eyes rested on the folded trench coat, he would simply take a few seconds to think about Castiel and when reality pulled him back he would simply shut his emotions out, close the trunk and any thoughts of Cas. But they never truly went away.

Sam may have been facing his own personal trauma, but his brother's pain did not go un-noticed by him or by Bobby. He feared Dean was losing all faith again; the weight of the world was on his brother's shoulders, not to mention trying to protect and look after him, while he was fending off thoughts of hell and Lucifer. Sam admits that he isn't always an open book himself, but Dean has a bad habit of covering up his own pain and putting on a brave face. Sam didn't know how much longer his older brother would last before he cracked and his own form of insanity would break through to rival Sam's. Unfortunately that day was about to hit, sooner than Sam, Bobby and Dean would have liked.

Today was a particularly bad day for Sam. His hallucinations were hitting their peak. Lucifer was back, playing with his head and making life down right difficult. Just this morning, Bobby had to wrestle a knife off the younger Winchester as he attempted to slash thin air, accidentally catching Dean across his right arm with the sharp blade. Sam was more than apologetic and yet ten minutes later he was shooting at the door of their motel room, in his words "trying to escape the pit". Dean couldn't fight his brother anymore, when the hallucinations got this bad, it took all of Dean's energy and strength to pull Sam back into the real world.

It was beginning to tire out Dean and Bobby, although Dean handled the most part of it, he insisted since it was his younger brother, that it's his job to look out for him. Sometimes they just had to ride it out, letting Sam sit in the corner whimpering and rocking backwards and forwards until the hallucinations passed. It was an awful sight for the other two hunters to witness and it got harder each day. Yet they never give up looking for new solutions to help Sam, amongst finding a way to kill the leviathans that were still gunning for them. So far they had been unsuccessful in both respects and it's times like this that Dean would have called on Castiel for help.

The daytime was drawing to a close and as twilight approached Bobby had rushed out to follow up a lead which they believed to be a local leviathan attack. He was thankful to get out of that motel room; he couldn't bare to see Sam acting up again. When it was a bad day both Bobby and Dean would often take it in turns to grab some fresh air or go for a long walk, giving them both a little break.

Dean was also close to breaking point; it had been one of them days and while he had just about gotten through them before, today felt different. He couldn't help but think of Cas, the way it all ended so fast and how much he needed him here right now, not just as a helping hand, but as a best friend.

After dishing out a hard punch to his own brother to make calm him down, Dean had enough. Sam went back to rocking in the corner, Dean's punch had calmed Sam down, but his hallucinations were still quite literally driving him crazy.

Not being able to watch Sam's suffering anymore and with Bobby out hunting, Dean decided to get some air. Still with the motel room in sight, he headed towards his parked impala, taking a seat on the bench just by the car. He leant forward burying his head in his hands and taking a deep breath.

Dean managed to pull his head up long enough to look over to the impala and dragging himself to stand up; he approached the trunk of the car. He opened it up and took a long hard look at the folded up coat that remained in its usual place. For the first time since he put it there, he carefully reached out and swept his hand over the coat, sending a shiver up his spine. Dean's head immediately flooded with thoughts of Castiel, memories both good and bad.

He picked up the coat, carefully unfolded the now wrinkled material, closed the trunk of the car and made his way back over to the bench and took his seat. Spreading the trench coat out gently across his knees, Dean simply fingered the material in front of him as tears started to fill his eyes.

This was the first time Dean had truly let his emotions surface since he lost Castiel. The tears now streaming down his face, he choked out small, almost silent sobs. Bringing the coat up to his head, he buried his face in the material and holding back the cries of sadness that threatened to escape his mouth. Lifting his head up and looking down at the trench coat, he started choking out his words among the tears, as if he was talking to the angel.

"I'm so sorry Cas…I'm sorry it ended the way it did. I wish you were here, we need you, I need you…more than anything…I miss you. Please come back to me"

Dean muffled out his words, practically begging the angel to return to him. He knew it wasn't possible, but he was desperate. He didn't even say goodbye, not properly and now he was never going to get that chance and that thought alone killed him.

Dean looked up to the heavens with tear filled eyes, hoping that Cas was up there somewhere and could hear every word. Doubt filled his mind and his gaze fell back to the trench coat in his arms. He gathered his thoughts and tears, taking the coat back to the impala and once again locking it away in the trunk of the car, before drying his tears and heading back inside to take care of his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Almost a week had passed since Dean had his private breakdown over Castiel. He was still managing to put on a brave face and yet his pain inside still clinging on, threatening to never go away.

Sam was still powering on, having good, bad and downright awful days. The struggle was getting worse and although his brother was putting on a brave face, he was a lot more distant in this past week. Dean was actually letting Bobby handle most of Sam's issues, occasionally getting lost in his own thoughts or storming out of the room just to get away from everything.

"Bobby, I'm worried about Dean. He isn't coping…"

"Don't you think you should be worrying about your own battles Sam? And what you're not coping with? I'll talk to Dean."

Bobby knew that Sam was right to be concerned, he was also worried for Dean's mental state and he couldn't cope with two mental case Winchester brothers right now. Dean hadn't long stormed out declaring he was going for a walk, Bobby decided to follow and have a word with him.

Bobby found the hunter by the vending machine across the car park by the reception area of the motel, he hadn't gone far. He walked over carefully to see Dean just staring at the machine in front of him, lost in his own thoughts.

"Dean? Are you OK?" Bobby asked cautiously

"I'm Fine" Dean gritted through his teeth, his eyes not leaving the vending machine.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're always FINE. We are over a month down the line since you last told me that you were fine and things have gotten far worse since then. Stop lying to me boy" Bobby lowered his voice to a threatening tone and pulled on Dean's arm so the hunter turned to face his father figure.

As soon as Dean's eyes met Bobby, they started filling up once again with tears.

"You're right. I'm sorry. My brother is slowly sliding down a muddy path back to hell, the leviathans – possibly the worst creatures we have ever faced have it in for us, you and I can't cope with Sam most days – it keeps getting worse by the minute and oh yeah the one person that I so desperately want and need here with me right now, is dead and never coming back. So well done, you're right, I am NOT fine. Congratulations" Dean yelled through his tears, not even attempting to hold them back anymore. He stormed past Bobby and headed for the impala, before getting in and driving off into the night.

Bobby watched as Dean sped off into the distance, he felt incredibly guilty for making Dean Snap, but knew that the hunter would be back when he was ready. He headed back into the motel room, not wanting to make matters worse for Sam, he was now playing piggy in the middle.

"Where is Dean? Did you find him?" Sam jumped up, looking concerned for his brother.

"No, the impala is gone. He probably went for a drive. He will be back, don't worry"

The last thing Sam needed to know about was Dean's breakdown, especially when he has his own to deal with.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean parked the impala outside a local church. He doesn't know what led him there or why, but subconsciously his mind had willed him to go.

It was late; Dean figured the church might have shut its doors for the night, yet the sign above the small, quaint church read,

"The gates to heaven are always open, God will always listen"

Dean scoffed at the sign and yet it didn't stop him going in, it was deserted and only dimly lit by candles inside. He walked down towards the altar which was decorated with candles, a statue of Jesus Christ and a large wooden cross.

Dean still didn't know what he was doing in here, every time he looked at a cross or religious statue it made him angry, every part of him wanted to trash the place. Dean never really had faith in religion to begin with, He doesn't have faith in God – after all he has done nothing to help throughout any of this and he certainly doesn't have faith in angels – most of them are dicks. But he did have faith in one angel; he thought that faith had disappeared when he found out about the lies and yet it turns out that his faith in Castiel, has never truly gone away.

While thoughts of Cas once again filled his mind, Dean found himself taking a seat in one of the Pew's. He looked straight ahead towards the large, stained glass window which was filled with images of angels and "God".

Dean stared for a long time at the images, taking in every last detail, the halos, the wings, the light beams that rained down from "God" above. His mind again turning to Castiel, he let out a small chuckle picturing Cas with a little halo and white fluffy wings extending from that damn trench coat. Dean found it funny how wrong the church got their own religion and their portrayal of God and angels, if only they knew.

Dean's thoughts were abruptly cut off due to a loud bang behind him. He whipped his head around to see a priest walking down the aisle towards him. The priest smiled warmly at Dean, before coming to a stop beside where he was sitting.

"May I be of any help to you?" The man asked, still smiling at Dean.

"I'm sorry, the doors were open and I just needed to come inside to…well I'm not exactly sure why" Dean said trying to explain himself, still feeling confused about why he was there.

"It's ok my child. The doors are always open; I just hope you find what you're looking for."

"That's exactly it, I don't know what I am looking for…Can I ask you something Padre?"

"Of course"

"Do you believe that God is listening? I mean really listening?" Dean asked, looking up towards the priest.

"Of course, God is always willing to listen to our prayers. If you believe and open you're mind to all possibilities, prayer can be a powerful thing. It's a good way to open up and ask God to help you along a difficult path and he will listen to your needs and wants and who knows what the great lord might accomplish"

The priest smiled at Dean, placing a hand on the hunter's left shoulder directly over where Castiel left his mark. Instantly sending shivers down Dean's spine yet again. He looked quizzically at the priest, who simply smiled and walked off towards the altar.

Subconsciously Dean dropped to his knees; hands clasped together and started to pray. Repeatedly calling out for Castiel in his head, praying that he could reach him somehow and if not, maybe God could reach out to Dean, just this once. For a small moment, Dean had faith in God, in religion, in prayer and of course in Cas. He didn't know what good it would do, but everything is worth a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean parked the impala in the motel car park; he sighed and switched off the engine. He looked worn out and defeated, he didn't know exactly what he was expecting from his experience at the church. For a moment Dean Thought that maybe, just maybe God was listening and he would bring back Castiel and send him to Dean. The more Dean thought about it, the more insane his thoughts sounded.

With his head feeling like it was about to explode with a multitude of emotions and thoughts, Dean dragged himself out of his car and back into the motel room where Sam and Bobby have been waiting patiently for him.

"DEAN" Sam jumped up off the edge of his bed with a sudden urgency, as his brother walked in, looking concerned for his wellbeing. At hearing the sound of Dean's name, Bobby came out of the bathroom looking at the hunter with wide eyes.

"I know, I know before you start having a go. I shouldn't have stormed out, I'm sorry blah blah" Dean said, waving his arms around and looking to the floor with guilt.

Dean glanced up in time to see Bobby and Sam looking wide eyed and sharing a "look" before turning back to Dean.

"What? I said I'm sorry, what's with the look?"

"Dean, something has happened…" Sam said, looking towards his brother, searching for the right words.

Dean was now looking concerned as he edged towards Bobby and Sam. Both of them glanced briefly past Dean and back to his concerned features. Before Dean had chance to speak, a voice spoke up from behind him;

"Hello Dean"

*That voice, it can't be, could it?*

Dean froze instantly at the unmistakable voice. He stared at Sam who half smiled at his brother and nodded his head motioning behind Dean. The older Winchester slowly turned around, to see a figure sitting at the table across the room. The figure stood up slowly and came into clear view.

"Cas?"

"Yes, it's me Dean."

Dean couldn't believe it, this was impossible surely? His gaze took in the figure before him; Castiel was alive, standing there before him as real as anything and still in the same vessel, the same clothing, minus his trade mark trench coat of course. Dean had no idea how this was possible and he desperately hoped it wasn't some sort of sick joke.

He looked Cas up and down, almost not believing that he was real, Dean approached the angel and reached out his hand lightly poking his shoulder to check he was really here. The angel gently smiled at Dean, his blue eyes meeting with the hunter's green eyes and that's when Dean knew, this was definitely real.

Dean made a lunge for Castiel, almost knocking him off his feet. He pulled the angel into a tight hug, his arms wrapping right around the smaller man in front of him. He rested his chin on Cas' shoulder and the tears came flooding back instantly.

"I thought you were dead! I've been going out of my mind. I can't believe you're back, I can't believe you're here" Dean choked out his words, tears now flowing freely from his eyes.

Castiel raised his arms to wrap them around Dean, though his motions were awkward at first, he settled into the hug, pulling Dean closer and embracing the hunter. His own tears threatening to surface, he had no idea Dean would miss him so much.

Cas closed his eyes and rested his head against Dean's, savouring every last sensation that was sweeping through him right at that moment. He was missed, these people cared about HIM and nothing in this world has ever humbled him more.

Sam and Bobby watched on smiling at the re-union unfolding in front of them. They still had no idea how this was possible, although while Dean was gone and Cas had shown up, they discussed numerous theories, but for now, that didn't matter. Sam was happy for his brother, this is what Dean needed.

Dean had been clinging to the angel for what felt like forever, completely lost in his emotions. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and it was unusual for Dean to be so emotional and cry in front of a room full of people. Castiel let the hunter hold him for as long as he needed, returning the hug and holding him firmly, Cas realised just how much Dean needed him right at that moment.

Dean savoured every last feeling, he gripped Cas so tight that if he were human, it may have cut off his air supply, he breathed in the angels scent and relished in the closeness of the moment. Dean had started to believe that this moment was never going to come, that his friend was well and truly gone.

The moment was pure bliss, Dean fisted at Castiel's suit jacket, almost in desperation not wanting to let go. Cas had a strong arm around Dean's waist also fisting at the hunters t-shirt and his other hand placed on the back of the hunter's neck holding him close, almost protective. In any other circumstances it may have been awkward or regarded as "strange" to anyone present in that room, but they all let it slide.

Finally pulling away from Castiel slowly, Dean started to relax and come back down to reality. He smiled at Cas and gripped his shoulder with a firm hand, the moment bringing him back to his experience in the church, suddenly wondering if this was his doing. The angel smiled back and Dean let his curiosity die at that moment, he didn't care how Cas got back, the important thing was he IS back. Dean released Cas and smiled warmly towards the angel, before motioning to the motel room door and saying;

"I have something of yours"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Castiel followed Dean out of the motel room, leaving Sam and Bobby inside. Dean headed for his impala, a smile now replacing the tears and it was a smile he knew wouldn't disappear any time soon.

Dean popped open the trunk of his baby once more and instantly grabbed the trench coat, keeping it folded and handing it to Cas with a big grin on his face. Dean was convinced he would feel nothing but sadness next time he would see the coat, so this was a particularly joyful and happy moment for Dean.

Cas unfolded the coat and smiled warmly, fingering the crinkled material.

"You kept it" he stated, looking up towards Dean, their eyes meeting.

"Of course, couldn't bring myself to throw it out. It was all I had left of y-…" Dean stopped mid sentence, realising how soppy he sounded and shuffled his feet, looking down at them slightly embarrassed.

"Umm anyways, so yeah thought you might like it back" Dean half smiled and lifted his head up once more, Castiel's eyes were staring right at him with a sense of kindness and gratefulness.

"Thank you Dean" Cas said simply, looking to Dean smiling and folding the coat over his arms.

The hunter nodded and motioned for them to go back inside. It was strange how little they had actually spoken, but the actions of their situation said it all, they were incredibly comfortable together.

Dean and Cas entered the motel room, Sam now sitting on the edge of his bed and Bobby flicking through a book sat at the table.

"You guys OK?" Sam asked smiling.

"Never better" Dean responded, looking towards Cas and back to his brother, smile still in place.

"I know it's not exactly something you care about right now, but we have been discussing how you got back Cas, any clues?" Bobby asked, he was curious to know when and how the angel had returned.

"Honestly, I don't know…" Castiel stated, placing his trench coat on Dean's bed and taking a seat on the edge. Dean followed his example, taking a seat next to Cas on the edge of the bed. The angel thought carefully about his situation, before continuing;

"I remember coming back to life after the souls were returned and an overwhelming feeling of the leviathan still hanging on inside of me…they were strong, I couldn't hold them down, I fought inside the vessel to keep them pushed down…I don't remember much after that, I believe that must have been the point when they…killed me?"

Castiel's words were slow and hazy; he was trying so hard to remember the lead up to his own death.

"Then there was nothing…" he continued, staring at the carpet in front of him, his face confused and almost heartbreaking.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, tears threatening to re-emerge as Cas recounted his death. He looked towards Cas, before looking at his brother and Bobby with sad eyes, all of them remained silent and let the angel remember what he could.

"Then I woke up in Jimmy's vessel, submerged in a lake below water level…"

"So the vessel clearly didn't explode like we imagined…" Bobby spoke up, curious at the situation in hand.

"No, it was fully in tact when I returned to the body. If I were human, I would have drowned. I pulled myself out of the lake and tested my angel abilities, I'm still shocked to have my powers, they're weak…but present. It has only been a couple of hours; I immediately set out to find you all"

They all looked on curiously, wondering who the hell brought him back and why now, over a month after all this went down. Realisation hit Dean *He came back tonight?* he thought to himself.

"Cas…do you think God brought you back?" Dean asked cautiously, his thoughts returning to his prayers earlier that night. Just seemed strange to the hunter that he prayed for the angel and then there he was.

"I…I don't know. I do not believe he would" Cas said, looking up to Dean sadly and back down to the ground.

"Why not? He has brought you back before." Sam asked, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"This time is different. I made bad choices, I worked alongside the king of hell and I killed innocent people" A look of incredible guilt returned to the angels face;

"I hurt you Sam; I tore down that wall in your head. I am so sorry"

Sam looked sadly at the angel, he knew how sorry Cas was and some part of the younger Winchester had already forgiven him. *He is not the first one to make bad choices* Sam thought to himself.

"Look Cas, we get it you made bad decisions, we all know that. But isn't God supposed to be forgiving?" Bobby asked, prodding further.

"Of course, but there are certain lines, that should not be crossed. I would be surprised if he has anything to do with my return"

Dean shifted his gaze to his joined hands in front of him; his mind was working double time. Surely his prayers were nothing to do with this, he decided to keep quiet and just remain grateful for his friends return.

"OK so then what happened? You came back, dragged yourself out and came to find us?" Dean asked, risking a glance towards Cas.

"Yes, I didn't remember much or why I was there. I immediately used what little strength I had to get to Bobby's house, only to find it burnt to the ground. I panicked and feared for you all. I was able to track down Bobby here; the angel carvings on your ribs prevented me from finding you or Sam. When I arrived and found you weren't here…"

Castiel looked towards Dean, their eyes met and emotions started running high again. Cas broke their stare and returned his gaze to Bobby and Sam;

"Anyway Bobby and Sam filled me in on the leviathan activity and what happened to my vessel, filled in the gaps which led to me waking up in the lake." The angel returned his sad stare to Dean, remembering how Bobby had described Dean's outburst earlier that night and how he had been struggling to cope. He just wanted to make everything better for the hunter, take the pain away and if he could, he would help Sam in an instant. Castiel wanted to make amends with them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean paid for another twin room in the motel, there was no way he was letting Castiel fly off anywhere tonight, he wasn't strong enough and he didn't want to lose sight of his friend. Dean opted to share the room with Cas, he had been taking it in turns with Sam to sleep on the floor of their room anyway, so Bobby had a bed to sleep in every night. With Sam's condition getting worse, Dean would often be the one resigned to the floor most nights any how.

Castiel held onto his trench coat tightly as he took in the surroundings of his room, before edging towards one of the beds and placing the coat down. Dean came into the room not far behind him carrying his coat and duffel bag, he noticed Cas occupied a bed already and threw his stuff on the free bed.

"I do not require sleep Dean" Cas stated staring at the bed in front of him and back up to face the hunter.

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't mean you can't…I dunno…Rest?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at Cas.

"I suppose so…"

Castiel returned his stare to the bed and sat down slowly. Dean rolled his eyes at the angel's awkwardness but smiled inwardly still loving the fact Cas was even there at all.

"Dean…What can I do?" Cas asked, looking at the hunter, who was now moving around the room, sorting out his stuff.

"Huh? About what?" He asked, stopping in his tracks and looking at Cas.

"I need to redeem myself to you, nothing has changed. I still feel great regret for what I have done, I am so sorry Dean" Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes full of guilt and sadness,

Dean hadn't thought much about Cas' actions since he got back earlier that night, it was almost as if it didn't happen, Dean knew he would forgive Cas…in fact he had already forgiven him, how could he not. Not wanting to dwell on the bad, Dean sighed and made his way over to Cas, who was sat on the edge of his bed.

"Look Cas…" Dean started speaking; he knelt down on the floor in front of Cas, looking up at the angel.

"We have all made bad choices in life. It's an incredibly human thing to do…Yes you chose the wrong path, but I was more annoyed at the lies Cas, why you couldn't have come to me in the first place. Please promise me things will be different now…"

Castiel looked down at Dean, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't quite believe how understanding Dean was about everything. *This is what it feels like to have true friends* he thought, something most angels would never experience. He was lucky to have Dean Winchester and held much respect for this man.

"Yes, things will be different I promise you Dean."

Castiel reached down and took Dean's right hand in between his own hands, holding it on his lap. Dean was taken back by the gesture, but humbled none the less.

"Good…and as for the stuff with Sam, its bad, really bad…But it doesn't mean I can't forgive you and move past this, Sam has graciously done so and if he can do it, I can too…It's sadly become normal over this past month, him being the way he is…But I know you feel great regret and I know you will do all you can to help us now. Which is exactly what we need, it's exactly what I need." Dean finished, looked at his cradled hand between Castiel's and back up to the angel and re-assured him with a smile.

"Everything will be OK Cas, you being back is step one. We can do this together."

Tears now rolled down Castiel's cheeks silently. Dean was stunned, he didn't think angel's held so much emotion, clearly Cas had known them for way too long, he was practically human himself.

"I will do everything I can to help; we're in this together…"

Castiel released Dean's hand, placed his hand at the back of Dean's head and leant forward placing a soft kiss on the hunter's forehead.

"Thank You Dean"

Castiel smiled at Dean, stood up and walked around to the head of his bed, collecting the trench coat and moving across the room to hang it up.

Dean remained frozen in place on his knees, now staring into space. Dean thought about how Cas' actions had caught him off guard again and yet he didn't feel strange or awkward about any of it…it felt right? Normal? Even the hunter wasn't sure, maybe it was just because he was more concerned about having Castiel around again, that the personal space thing, the hand holding and even the kiss wasn't affecting him, not like it would have done a year or so ago.

The atmosphere between them both was relaxed and comfortable, despite everything they had been through.

Dean got up off the floor and made his way over to Castiel, who was smoothing down his trench coat by the wardrobe. He didn't know what possessed him to do what he was about to do, but it felt right.

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder turning him around to face him. He put both hands on the side of the angel's face and placed a more forceful kiss on Cas' forehead, returning Castiel's gesture from moments ago. Dean lingered on the kiss for a good few seconds before releasing him, looking into Castiel's eyes and simply said;

"No Cas, Thank you"

"For what?"

"Coming back to me"

**Currently working on the next few chapters, let me know what you think so far guys! =) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK GUYS – IT'S BEEN FAIRLY EMOTIONAL SO FAR. THIS IS WHERE THE DESTIEL ACTION WILL BEGIN TO UNFOLD A LITTLE MORE. TRIED TO MAKE IT A BIT MORE LIGHT HEARTED TOWARDS THE END! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE! THANKS FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS SO FAR AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTERS VERY SOON!**

**Chapter Six**

It had been a long day; Sam was ready to get some much needed sleep. The stress of Dean storming out, Castiel returning and constantly having to fight the demons in his head was wearing him down, more so than usual.

Bobby on the other hand was sitting at the small table in their room, still mulling over what exactly could have brought Castiel back and why. He hoped it wasn't an agenda of some sort, a way of tricking them all into thinking their friend was back and then BAM he turned out to still be possessed or some crap like that. It was fair to say he was worried.

Both hunters sat battling with their own thoughts in the silence of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Over in Dean and Castiel's room, both the angel and the hunter also battled with their own thoughts.

Since their little exchange moments ago, Cas' mind had been working double, still trying to figure out in his own head how and who brought him back and if he cared? Was he just thankful to be back? Then the question of what he does now enters his mind, does he return to heaven? Will be punished for his crimes? Or does he just stay here with the Winchesters? Making amends and helping them out.

Finally his thoughts turned to them, The Winchesters, Dean specifically. He was surprised at the hunter's reaction to seeing him alive, he figured Dean would still be pissed at him or want revenge for hurting Sam. Cas knew Dean was a good man, but he never realised just how forgiving and understanding he could be.

Every time Dean entered Castiels' mind, his belly would do flips. Cas had no idea what this meant, figured it was a human reaction of some sort, he put it down to being grateful for having such an understanding friend such as Dean and a sense of joy to be back, alive and with Dean.

Dean turned on the shower in the motel bathroom. He really needed some alone time to reflect on the days events. Everything was so surreal and yet he was so happy, he had his friend back, part of him still couldn't believe it.

His thoughts couldn't help but return to the church, the priest, Dean's most recent experience and his on – off relationship with that little thing called 'Faith'.

Even though the hunter didn't want to over think things, he still kept prodding away at the thought that he might have been the one to bring Cas back? Or maybe he did reach God and he decided to send a little luck Dean's way? This clearly wasn't leaving his mind any time soon; he might have to do some digging on the subject later.

Dean stepped into the shower, warm water hitting his now naked body. He stepped under the spray and scrubbed his face with both hands, trying to scrub away all doubts and questions he had over Cas' return. Until he was just left feeling content with the fact the angel was back, Dean smiled to himself as he thought of Cas. His skin tingled slightly as he thought of the angel *Strange reaction*. The hunter's mind turned back to their little exchange earlier and how comfortable it had felt, it sounded cheesy for Dean to say it back, but to him *Castiel felt like home*.

Castiel paced around the room, not knowing what to do with himself. Dean had been in the bathroom for a little while now and he was growing bored with his own company. Usually this would be the point where an angel would take flight and see what was happening elsewhere, return to heaven and see what work was to be done. He knew that wouldn't be possible, which made him feel helpless and useless, but part of him didn't want to go anywhere, he wanted to remain by Dean's side for as long as he could. This is what he wanted and needed to do, even if it means restricting his angel activity for the time being.

Cas didn't have to wait much longer, Dean emerged from the bathroom a cloud of steam following him out. The angel stopped pacing and looked towards Dean, the hunter smiled at him before moving further into the room to sort out his duffel bag. Cas couldn't help but watch Dean, he slowly moved towards the edge of his bed and sat down, watching every move Dean was making as he shuffled through what little clothes he had in the bag.

The angel let his eyes inspect Dean carefully; he watched the frowning expression on Dean's face as he rummaged through the duffel bag. Cas couldn't help letting his eyes slip further down to Dean's naked chest, which had small droplets of water still running down his skin. Castiel watched every last droplet of water run down Dean's torso, chest and back, the angel's stomach tightened, still confused by the human reactions his body was giving off and it was about to get worse. Cas let his eyes wander further down, coming into contact with the white bath towel wrapped tightly around Dean's hips. The angel felt a twitch in his pants as his eyes connected with the visible bulge at the front of the towel, Cas looked down at his own crotch, still baffled by the reaction and looking a little concerned.

"Hey you OK?" Dean piped up, startling Cas out of his self body inspection.

"Umm yes…I'm fine" He said unsure, he didn't want to bother Dean with such petty problems.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas and continued searching through his duffel.

"AH HA! Got it!" The hunter exclaimed, holding up his deodorant and heading back into the bathroom.

Castiel just watched on as the hunter rushed around between the bedroom and bathroom. He was very confused by all these weird feelings his body was giving off and yet he didn't want to stop watching Dean. He knew one thing for sure; at least it cured his pending boredom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Night Cas"

"Goodnight Dean"

The hunter was exhausted from the day's events, after his long shower and some brief chit chat with Castiel, he decided sleep was the next thing on his agenda. Dean rolled over with his back to the angel.

Cas was lying back on his own bed, propped up against the headboard and legs stretched out. He was still fully clothed, minus his trench coat which now hung on the opposite side of the room.

Since angels didn't require sleep, he found himself just lying awake over thinking again and swiftly becoming bored once more. This dragged his mind back to events earlier tonight, when he used his boredom time to inspect the man that is Dean Winchester. It wasn't the first time Cas had checked out Dean, the man fascinated him, but this was different, he had never looked at Dean as closely or as intimately as he did tonight. The reactions that fired from his body were a whole new experience altogether, something that also fascinated the angel.

Knowing boredom was fast approaching once more, Cas turned his attention to Dean again, turning his head to the right to catch a glance at the sleeping man. He couldn't see the hunter's face; he was greeted with the sight of Dean's bare back. Castiel sighed and returned his gaze to the wall straight ahead of him.

He heard Dean sigh and roll over in his bed, Cas turned his head again – this time he found Dean lying on his side facing Castiel. His face was peaceful and slowly sinking into a deep sleep, or so Cas suspected.

The angel stared at the sleeping hunters face for a few minutes, again taking in every last detail etched out on Dean's face. Cas didn't know why, but the need to touch Dean, even for a split second was appealing to him.

Castiel slowly got off his own bed and made his way over to where Dean slept. He carefully sat down on the edge of the other bed, right next to Dean, close enough that he could reach out and touch Dean's face.

Cas carefully reached out his shaking hand and ghosted his fingers over Dean's forehead as he slept. Continuing along Dean's temple and lightly brushing his fingers up into Dean's short hair, letting the soft bristles of hair brush gently against his fingers and palm. The angel was transfixed by Dean, watching how his chest would rise and fall with every breath while he slept, a peaceful expression drawn out on his face and lips slightly parted enough to breathe through his mouth.

Castiel let out a small gasp at the sight, before running his fingers deeper into Dean's hair, down to his temple once more and lightly brushing the backs of his fingers across Dean's cheek. Cas smiled warmly and whispered;

"Dean Winchester, you are a fascinating man"

"Well thanks Cas, that's quite a compliment" Dean breathed out, letting a small chuckle escape from his lips, his eyes were remaining closed.

Castiel jumped off the bed, startled at the sudden speech erupting from Dean *He was awake!*

Dean slowly opened one eye lazily, a small smile spread across his face as he looked at the startled angel, who was now standing over the bed with a shocked and slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

"You're Awake…I'm so sorry Dean…I didn't….I wouldn't have…" Cas was struggling for words, he had made a terrible judgement in believing Dean was in a deep sleep.

"Yep, I'm a VERY light sleeper, could hardly miss you touching me up now could I?" Dean chuckled again, eyes now fully open and staring at Cas with amusement.

"And don't worry about it, was actually kind of soothing…in a weird, creepy way" Dean smiled widely at Cas, who still stood frozen on the spot looking stunned.

"Cas, honestly its fine! Stop looking so shifty and scared…you're making me nervous!" Dean said, slightly lifting his head up off the pillow.

"My apologies" Cas rushed out his words, as he went to go back towards his own bed.

Dean grabbed out for Castiel, managing to secure a light grip around Cas' wrist.

"It's OK…Maybe it's the tiredness talking but that was actually nice and relaxing. I really do need the rest, I don't mind if you want to…ummm carry on? While I drift off to sleep" Dean said nervously, wondering why the hell he was practically begging Cas to continue his creepy assault on Dean's face.

Dean had no idea why he wasn't freaking out; then again it seemed to be the pattern of the day for him. First the emotional hug he had shared with Cas, followed by the kneeling down In front of him, comforting the angel, the hand holding, the kiss on the forehead and not to mention to kiss on the forehead he gave in return, walking around half naked, wet and in nothing but a towel in front of Cas and now this?

Dean was convinced Cas coming back has screwed his mind up somehow, no way would he have let Cas or anyone for that matter, do this to him. It would have been regarded as stalkerish and creepy and yet Dean liked it. *Son of a bitch, what the hell is wrong with me lately* Dean thought inwardly, still clinging to Cas' wrist waiting for the response.

"Are you sure Dean? I don't want to over step the boundaries. You would often tell me off for entering your personal space without permission" Cas asked nervously, looking down at the hand connected to his wrist.

Dean thought about it for a brief moment and decided what the hell, what harm would it do and it did feel nice, really nice.

"I'm sure. I'm giving you permission to enter as far into my personal space as you want" - *did I really just say that?*

Cas blinked rapidly, now looking up to meet Dean's almost desperate gaze. The hunter released his grip on Cas and lay back down on the bed, Cas returned his position sitting on the bed, moving slightly closer this time.

"Go to sleep Dean" He said calmly, while Dean slowly closed his eyes waiting for Cas' hands to continue their soothing touch.

The angel continued his heavenly assault on Dean, this time applying more pressure to his touch, but still light enough to be relaxing, not forceful.

Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair, stroking it slowly and earning a slight gasp from Dean. Castiel smiled at the response, applying more pressure and lightly scraping his blunt fingernails over Dean's scalp.

Dean tried so hard to keep his eyes closed and not look up at Cas, he tried to make himself fall asleep at the relaxing touch, but an immense amount of pressure built up in his stomach every time Cas scraped his fingers through Dean's hair. The hunter inwardly thought *why the hell is my body was reacting this way to Cas?*

When the angel moved his hand lightly down the side of Dean's head, brushing his ear with soft fingers – Dean decided to let all rational thinking die right there and just enjoy the moment.

Dean sighed out a relaxed breath, keeping his eyes shut and letting mini waves of pleasure and tingling wash over him

Castiel's hand continued along the side of Dean's head and down his neck, brushing lightly at the soft skin. He returned his hand to the hunter's forehead, stroking across the temple and down the side of Dean's face, stroking his cheek and slightly brushing the side of Dean's nose with his thumb.

Cas continually stroked Dean's cheek, in slow smooth movements, this time letting his extended thumb brush lightly over Dean's parted lips. The hunter couldn't help the small, tired sounding moan that escaped his mouth as Castiel's thumb brushed over his lips, still not opening his eyes, as a hazy tired feeling washed over him.

The angel's touch was so feather light and soothing, it was almost as if someone was singing a soft lullaby to send Dean to sleep.

Castiel continued to run his fingers down Dean's face, letting his fingers and thumb now brush over the hunters parted lips once more, Cas liked the feel of Dean's lips, he didn't know why, but it felt right. At that precise moment Dean caught Cas hand in place, opened his heavy eyes and placed a long kiss on Cas' fingers and the palm of his hand.

The angel felt as though the world stopped at that moment and he stared into Dean's eyes. The hunter smiled against Cas' hand, gave it a light squeeze before dropping his arm back to the bed and drifting into one of the best nights sleeps he ever had.

"Night Cas"


	8. Chapter 8

**OK guys, another chapter! I had to get this one out there, hope its not too confusing, there is a lot of speech in this one and probably the longest chapter so far! But hope it makes sense!**

**Please review, I love to hear your comments and another chapter will be with you very soon!**

**Chapter Eight**

Dean woke up hazily; the sunshine peered through the shabby motel room curtains and laid its hot rays on Dean's face. He grumbled slightly and slowly opened his eyes, he had slept amazingly well and realisation of why that was, slowly started to creep back to Dean. *Did I really let Cas do that to me? Did I really beg for that?*

Dean shuddered at his own thoughts, feeling angry with himself for letting his 'way too innocent friend' go that far. It wasn't Castiel's fault, Dean knew he had personal space issues and most human ways were strange to Cas. Dean knew better, what he let Castiel continue to do was incredibly intimate and if anyone had seen it, they would have suspected a multitude of things.

He shot up in his bed, thoughts clouding his mind; it was far too early for this. Dean risked a glance around the motel room and noticing Cas wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly got up to grab a shower and change.

After a quick shower and change into his jeans and t-shirt, Dean's mind was now thumping constant aching thoughts deep into his brain, things he really didn't want to think about.

Worried about the way he had acted towards his friend, letting him do such things, Dean liking it and practically begging for it. He thought back to the closeness and the weird stomach churning feelings he was getting around Cas, determined to get to the bottom of what the hell was going on, Dean needed answers for everything that had been troubling him this past 24 hours.

Dean figured his best bet was returning to that church, that priest was a little off – Dean knew it at the time but had brushed it aside. He was bound to have some answers about why Cas is back, who done it and for what purpose. The hunter didn't want to sound ungrateful in any way, he wanted Castiel back and still does, but his new found feelings are confusing matters and he needs to find out why.

Shoving on his boots, grabbing his jacket and car keys, Dean made a swift move for the motel room door. He was knocked back as the door opened before he reached it and Cas moved inside, he half smiled at the hunter, before greeting him;

"Good morning Dean" Cas beamed slightly, feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time.

"Bobby and Sam were just filling me in on the latest leviathan hunts"

"Oh…yeah, great. You didn't tell them about last night right?" Dean said in a panic, avoiding all eye contact with Cas

"No of course not, that was private" Cas stated, his smile faded and a serious look spread across his face. He could see Dean was uncomfortable and this upset him slightly.

"Good. Look umm…I gotta go sort something out OK? I'll be back in a little while" Dean fumbled with the keys to the impala and headed for the motel door.

Castiel caught Dean's arm as he passed, stopping the hunter in his rush for the door. Dean stopped, sighing out a frustrated breath, still not wanting to look at Cas. The angel knew something was wrong;

"I could come with you, if you like?" He offered to Dean, his head tilting slightly as he stared at Dean.

"No…No…you stay here with Sam and Bobby. Like I said, I won't be long" Dean replied, his voice firm and emotionless.

He briefly glanced at Cas, noticing that cute puppy dog, head tilt thing which Cas liked to do so much. Dean sighed and decided to not let it get to him, firmly pulled his arm away from Cas and walked out the door.

The angel looked slightly heartbroken, as Dean walked out. He felt a pain rush through his heart, wondering why his friend was being so cold towards him.

*Maybe it was to do with last night; maybe I did over step the mark. But he told me to* Cas thought to himself, trying to make sense of the situation. He really didn't get people sometimes, even Dean Winchester – the one man he usually gets more than anyone. Human emotions were driving Cas crazy, but he would work through them – it was worth it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean once again parked his baby up, outside the local church. He made his way inside, to once again find the church empty and the priest he had spoken to yesterday kneeling at the altar.

"I guess the folks in this town aren't religious huh Padre?" Dean shouted down the church towards the priest.

The priest made the sign of the holy cross and stood up to face Dean, who was now within spitting distance.

"I suppose you just choose to enter the church at the right time, Dean" The priest responded, looking straight into Dean's eyes.

"The right time? How so? And how the hell do you know my name?" Dean was taken back by the fact this guy knew who he was, he knew something was up.

"I figured when Castiel returned to you, that questions would be raised and you would follow them back to me" The priest explained, in full understanding of the situation that has occurred.

Dean took a step back, not knowing whether or not to pull a gun on this guy. The priest's expression was content and relaxed; he did not fear anything, especially Dean.

"Do you mind telling me, how you did all this? I'm assuming you brought Cas back? HOW? And who the hell are you?" Dean was raging now, the priest still unmoved by the hunter's firm gaze.

"I apologise Dean, I have not formally introduced myself. I am the arch angel Azrael."

Dean rolled his eyes, he figured as much that an arch angel might be behind such a stunt.

"Oh yeah and what's your purpose huh? Cause the other arch angel's I have met are complete dicks! What makes you any different?"

"I am the patron angel of clergy. My name means 'Whom God Helps'. I trust a man with such little religious knowledge as yourself as not heard of me. I do not mind explaining myself to you. I merely help people cross over to heaven, comfort them, support and counsel them in their time of grief. I am all about compassion, peace and love" Azrael explained carefully to Dean, he wasn't patronising in any way shape or form, he was informative and wanted the hunter to know his true purpose as an angel and son of God.

Dean listened carefully to the angel, a slow feeling of calm washing over him. This guy sounded pretty genuine and caring, unlike the others he had met previously.

"Ok…so why are you here? Did you bring Cas back?" Dean asked warily, eyeing up the priest with a suspicious gaze.

"Yes I did bring back Castiel, I was once very close with my brother. He was always a favourite sibling of mine, someone I could relate to. Unlike Michael and Uriel, they were so smug, so arrogant in their ways. Castiel may not be an arch angel, but he is a fine example of what an angel should be, what our father expects…"

Dean took in everything that was being said, slowly becoming calmer, as the angel continued to explain;

"…God was happy with Castiel. He liked that his son could engage so well with the human's in his charge, some other angel's frowned upon it – especially the arch angel's. They thought Castiel was wrong in his ways, that it was betraying us somehow and he should be punished, when in fact he was on the correct path. Our father brought Castiel back from death numerous times, all because he deserved it each and every time – for sacrificing himself for the Winchesters, for the people, for you, Dean Winchester."

Listening carefully Dean was started to well up with tears, he never realised just how much attention God was actually paying to them, to the world and especially to Cas.

"So…God brought him back this time? Is that what you're saying?"

"No…this time was different, unfortunate. Castiel was led a stray, we were hoping he would ask for your help Dean and instead he turned to a demon. Our father was angry at the turn of events, but I still believed in Castiel. He chose the wrong path, but it is up to his family and friends to put him back on the right one. When he passed on, I watched you very carefully Dean…"

"Me...But, why?" Dean stammered, looking in confusion at Azrael.

"Because you are the man with no religion and no faith and yet you always believed in my brother. You are a difficult man Dean, I knew you would come here, I watched you carefully and when you voluntarily stepped through these church doors on the basis that you missed your angel. That is when I knew how much you were willing to believe in God and gather some faith, all because of Castiel. He brings out the hope in you, he makes a man with a strong lack of faith, believe. If an angel like Castiel can do that for a man like you Dean, then he is most definitely an angel worth reviving. He would do anything for you and therefore I will command that he follows through on his promise to you, Dean Winchester."

Dean couldn't fend off the tears threatening to burst through any longer and let them flow freely down his cheeks.

"I would do anything for him too, I really would. I'd go to the freakin ends of the earth and back if it meant Cas could stay here, with me"

"I know you would. Which is why, after witnessing you and your heavy grief in person, I took my argument to God, to my father and begged that he give me permission to return Castiel to you." Azrael smiled at Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting display.

"Thank you, really…thank you" Dean smiled through tears at the angel, who squeezed Dean's shoulder in affection and released his hand.

"You must look out for Castiel now; he wants to do right by you. Embrace your time together, re-build your broken friendship and expand it. I love my brother and he deserves to be loved too"

Azrael smiled at Dean once more, the hunter nodded in full understanding and with a flutter of wings the angel disappeared before Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK here we go guys, another chapter for y'all!**

**Hope you enjoy this one, again it's a little longer than the others, but it needed to be done and I'm definitely getting somewhere now with the slash portion of the fic!**

**Thank you for your reviews so far, keep em' coming! **

**Chapter Nine**

Not long after Dean had made his exit from the motel, Bobby and Sam had popped their head into the room to let Dean and Cas know they had another possible leviathan case, not far from their location. When Sam asked where Dean was, Castiel didn't want to talk about it, so he simply said "Out" and returned his gaze to the floor, as he sat motionless on the edge of Dean's bed.

Bobby shrugged it off and informed Sam they could take his truck instead, they did offer if the angel wanted to come with them, but he insisted on staying put and waiting for Dean to return. Sam noticed the angel looked sad, as opposed to his happy mood earlier this morning, not wanting to pry further the younger Winchester let it slide for now and followed Bobby out on their hunt.

Castiel sat alone in his motel room, a wave of feelings washing over him as he stared down at the floor. He hated this part, feeling like a human had its perks, but the sadness, the guilt, the anger and all those other negative feelings really put him off and for a moment he wished he felt none of it. Cas could never go back to an uncaring angel, never. No matter how hard it was to scrape through the many emotions laid out before him, nitpicking at his brain.

The angel was still struggling with last night's events and Dean's clear as day reaction to it this morning. Part of him felt anger, even though Cas had started the whole thing, Dean had willed him on and let him know he was OK with it.

Then to rival the anger within Cas, the sadness came. Sweeping over him like nothing he ever felt; Dean's hot and cold reactions, the way Dean refused to look at him this morning, the way he snapped, the way he pulled away from Cas and couldn't wait to get the hell out of dodge. All of which not only confused the angel, but destroyed him inside, just a little, especially since they shared numerous, humbling moments yesterday.

Castiel was confused about his emotions, it still baffled him why he wants to be so close to Dean suddenly, wants to touch him or hold him. The angel put it down to missing the hunter and just wanting to be a good friend, a comfort and show him that he truly is sorry for his past actions. Yet the new, very foreign physical reactions his body gave off around Dean were more confusing than anything emotional, he didn't understand. Then again Cas didn't understand the human body all that well. One thing he knew for sure, they needed to talk about it. *That's what people do right?*

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean parked up once again outside the motel, he noticed Bobby's truck had gone out of the parking lot and hoped it meant both Bobby and Sam had gone somewhere else, leaving Dean to have a much needed talk with Castiel, that's if the angel hadn't gone with them, especially after Dean's cold reaction this morning.

The ride back from the church felt long, Dean kept mulling over the information he had just been fed by another angel. The hunter still couldn't quite believe that Azrael had begged his own father for Cas' return, all on the basis that it would be good for Dean. The arch angel wanted Dean and Cas to build on their friendship, wanted Dean to show the angel that he was missed and let Cas know how much he needs him, among other things. It scared Dean slightly to know the arch angel had been watching him and assessing his level of grief for Cas, the hunter was incredibly grateful for Azrael's help and his guidance.

Dean stayed in the impala for a few quiet minutes, also letting his thoughts take control, and it had been an over emotional 48 hours. Dean understood why he was clinging to Cas so much, he missed him. That was clear to everybody, but what wasn't clear to Dean was why he physically felt the need to be close to Cas, that stuff used to bug him and yet now its all he wanted. He cursed himself for being so off with Cas, it was Dean's fault after all, not the angel's. Dean knew he shouldn't punish Cas for his own new found physical need, besides Castiel had no idea.

It was up to Dean now, to face up to the fact his feelings for Cas may be stronger than he initially thought, stop running away when he got scared and talk this out with the angel.

Dean got out of the impala, not knowing exactly how to approach "the talk" or the situation in hand; he figured an apology first would be the best option. He walked very slowly across the car park, dragging out the lead up to the unwanted conversation. Dean sighed as he reached the motel room door, still not knowing what to say or do.

Dean tried the door carefully, noticing it was unlocked which meant Cas was more than likely inside. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Immediately Castiel shot up out of his sitting position and stared at Dean.

Dean looked at Cas, their eyes met across the room and the hunter now knew exactly what he was supposed to say and do. He made his way closer to the angel, now standing arms length apart.

"Dean, I think we need to tal-…"

Castiel was abruptly cut off by Dean, grabbing the angel by his backwards blue tie and pulling him into a full on kiss, their lips smashing together. Cas was caught off guard, awkwardly stumbling forward into Dean, the hunter managed to catch him and gripped the angel's arms tightly and pulling him ever closer.

Cas was stunned by Dean's movements and didn't know what to do, simply standing with his arms by his sides and eyes wide with shock. Dean however had let all thoughts abandon him, as he kissed furiously at Cas' lips, sweeping his tongue along the angel's bottom lip, begging Castiel to give him some sort of reaction.

The angel didn't know what to do or why Dean was doing this. Suddenly the all too familiar physical reactions he had adopted around Dean lately, started to surface once more. Cas' stomach was doing flips, he felt a tingling sweeping through his entire body – almost sending a shiver down his spine and to top it off, he felt his blood immediately rush south to his pants and a familiar twitch occurred.

Without further examination, Cas let all thoughts go, just as Dean had done and now feeling incredibly pleasured by the hunters soft kisses. Castiel's body started to react; he parted his lips slightly at the kiss, allowing Dean to slip his tongue into Cas' mouth, Castiel's eyes fluttered into a close. The angel reacted immediately by returning the kiss, it was a little awkward and messy, but felt amazing to Cas and to Dean.

Dean let go of the angel's arms, wrapping one of his own strong arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him flush against his body and Dean's other hand finding the back of Cas' neck and deepening the kiss.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth at the sudden body contact, he could feel every inch of Dean against him, not to mention the feeling of the hunter's fingers roaming through Cas' hair and it felt amazing. The angel reacted by bringing up one hand to rest on Dean's arm and his other hand forcefully grabbing Dean around his waist, pulling them closer again, if that was even possible.

Cas deepened the kiss, now letting his own tongue find Dean's, as the kiss reached an almost desperate level. Both the men now in a tangle with each other, heat filling up both of their bodies as they kissed hungrily, both displaying an urgent need and want for each other.

Dean started moving Castiel backwards – the kiss never breaking, until the angel's back hit the solid wall on the opposite side of the room with a thump. Dean broke the kiss panting for air; he rested his forehead against Cas', keeping his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath after undoubtedly the most awesome kiss he ever experienced.

Castiel opened his eyes looking at the hunter's flushed face directly in front of him, the angel also trying to catch his breath, his breathing escaping in slow, heavy pants. Dean finally opened his eyes to meet with the angel's blue sparkling orbs, both of them connecting in a mutual display of desperate want, need and lust.

They both stared silently at one another for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing gracing the air between them.

There was no going back now.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER - I REALISE I AM BEING A LITTLE BIT OF A TEASE, BUT IM GETTING THERE I PROMISE! **

**FOR NOW, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR, I'LL BE ADDING A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!**

**Chapter Ten**

It felt like they had been in the same position for hours, Dean had both his palms flat on the wall either side of Cas and his forehead still remained pressed against the angels. Castiel had hold of Dean's T-shirt with one hand, the material fisted in his grip and not letting go. While his other hand occupied Dean's shoulder, just casually resting there.

Both men were still needlessly panting for breath after their mind blowing kiss. Cas was unsure of Dean's intentions, the guy was giving off serious mixed signals especially given how he had acted this morning. Cas was gearing up to talk it all out with Dean, just before the hunter pounced him and now he was more confused than ever. The angel knew his own body, or should he say Jimmy's body, was acting strange around Dean – giving off what he now believes to be arousal, which made an appearance when the hunter planted his lips upon Cas'.

All this was very new to the angel, of course he always appreciated what a good looking, handsome and sexy guy Dean Winchester was, who wouldn't? But he never thought this is where they would end up, bodies pressed together after the most amazing kiss together and aching for more.

While Cas' confusion still lives on, its becoming clear to him that he wants Dean in more ways than just a friend, to explore and experience every last bit of him – the angel had never felt more Sinful.

Dean was trying to gather his own thoughts; he couldn't quite believe he just kissed Castiel. Especially since he was also supposed to be "talking this out" with him too. After re-visiting the church, he had every intention of coming back, apologising, talking about how much he needs Cas around etc etc…but THIS? Dean had stunned himself and yet something deep down was telling the hunter that his actions were necessary, those last words spoken by the arch angel were also sitting in Dean's mind;

"He deserves to be loved too"

Did he love Castiel? Is that why he was so damn emotional? Is that why he missed him so much? And of course Dean couldn't deny the tingling sensations his body felt around Cas, everything had changed since the angel returned…or had it? Maybe he was just realising and opening his mind to the possibility that he might just have feelings for Cas. This kiss had said it all, leaving them both stunned into silence, but not breaking from their intimate position against the wall and Dean was unsure of where to go next.

"Dean…" Cas breathed out, being the first to speak since the kiss was broken. His voice was a lot deeper and needy than he had intended it to sound, but the flood of arousal had washed over his mind.

"Cas, I…I don't know why I did that" Dean stammered, remaining in position but letting their foreheads disconnect and pulling his head back to look the angel in the eyes. Castiel's blue eyes sparkled as he looked straight at Dean, concern filling his face.

"Do…you have regret?" He asked carefully, wondering if the hunter just had a moment of madness, leaving the angel to be the only one who holds the feelings in this situation. Cas hoped not, given he's the one that is not supposed to hold so much emotion, he was borderline human since Dean came into his life and taught him the ways of the world.

"What? NO" Dean exclaimed, taken back by the comment. It's the last thing that he felt; his mind was just trying to process everything at once.

"Oh…that's good, I feel no regret either. In fact I enjoyed it...a lot"

Dean gaped at the angel, his jaw dropping slightly. He was surprised Cas wasn't staring at him wide eyed, confused and asking a million questions that consisted of why. *Cas actually enjoyed it? Wanted it? Maybe I'm not alone here* Dean thought inwardly.

Sure he knew Cas invaded his personal space a LOT and did weird, creepy things no self respecting person would do to another human being, like stroking their face while they slept, but he didn't think the angel liked him, like THAT? It was too absurd that an angel, a son of God would even think about Dean in that way, surely that was the biggest sin of all? And then turning his attention back to himself, sure Dean was pretty certain he wasn't gay, but couldn't deny Cas' vessel wasn't hot as hell. Plus angels don't have gender, so when it came down to the crunch, it really didn't matter.

"It was the most mind blowing kiss that I have EVER had and I've had a few" Dean finally speaking up, his voice was gravely and laced with need. He continued;

"Look Cas, maybe we should talk? I mean really talk? I have some stuff to tell you, things you will want to know"

"Yes, let's talk. I feel there might be some things you need to know as well."

They moved away from the wall and their current positions, taking up a seat next to each other on Dean's bed.

Dean and Cas looked down nervously to their hands, mirroring each others positions, hands clasped and resting on their laps.

The hunter spoke first, explaining to Castiel exactly what he had been through this past month or so. Dean decided it wasn't worth holding back now, so he made it perfectly clear how bad it got, his breakdowns, how much he missed the angel and needed him there. Leading directly onto telling Cas about his brush with God, prayer and the arch angel Azrael, leaving out no detail Dean explained everything right up till he left the church this morning.

Castiel was stunned into yet another silence, now staring wide eyed at Dean's admission of breaking down, not to mention the story of how one of Cas' favourite brother's had begged God to bring Cas back, especially for Dean. The angel was eternally grateful to his brother and to God, but most of all this came down to Dean, he was the reason Cas was brought back and given another chance.

The angel leant forward, resting his hand on Dean's thigh and softly kissed the hunter on his cheek. Dean closed his eyes at the contact; Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean's temple once more, before letting his next few words slip so easily over his tongue.

"I love you Dean Winchester"

Dean pulled his head back, opening his eyes to meet Castiel's, tears starting to well up behind his piercing green eyes.

"You do?" Dean asked nervously, the admission of love from the angel being the last thing he expected and Cas seemed so comfortable with it. Dean knew how he felt in his own heart, but didn't know how easy he would be able to let it slip out.

"Human emotions and feelings confuse me. I wasn't sure how I felt, until now, there is no-one else Dean, only you."

Dean's tears threatened to surface and pour out; surprised he had any left given everything that's happened.

The hunter was taken back once more as Cas leant over placing a soft, loving kiss on Dean's lips. There was no urgency in the kiss, just slow and tender, showing Dean that he meant what he said, every last word.

When the kiss naturally broke, Cas half smiled at Dean. The angel couldn't believe how easy that was to admit to the hunter and to himself, he felt so happy inside and knew Dean must feel something too, given it essentially is the hunter's feelings, grief, longing and kiss that brought them to this very moment.

Dean smiled back at the angel, wanting so badly to let the words leave his lips and now he knew for sure, he felt exactly the same. Cas brought up his hand and cupped Dean's face, the hunter bringing his own hand up to cover Castiel's which rested against his cheek.

"Dean its Ok, I don't expec-…"

"I love you too."

Cas smiled at the interruption, Dean returned the smile, before kissing Cas softly on the forehead and pulling him into a loving hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Bobby and Sam returned early afternoon from their hunt, turns out this case was nothing to do with the leviathans. They both noted the impala was back in the motel car park, before heading for Dean and Castiel's room to find out what they had missed.

Cas and Dean had spent the morning talking about EVERYTHING, after the revelations came thick and fast, they decided to get everything out in the open while they were on a roll. They were still stuck deep into conversation, when there was a knock on the door.

Dean smiled at Cas, before getting up to answer the knock.

"Hey Sammy"

"Dean, you're back! Where did you go this morning?" Sam asked, as Dean stepped aside to let his brother and Bobby come inside.

Sam glanced over to Castiel sitting on the bed and smiled at him, thankful that the angel returned the smile. *He seems far brighter than he did this morning*

"To be honest, it's kind of a long story and one I will tell you, but not right now. I'm kinda emotionally drained." Dean said, making his way back over to sit next to Cas on the edge of the bed.

"But everything's OK, right boy?" Bobby asked hesitantly, as he took a seat on the opposite vacant bed.

"Yeah…it is. More than OK, everything is fine." Dean smiled and glanced to Cas.

"Good I'm glad." Sam answered with a nod of his head, he didn't want to push Dean into telling him what this 'long story' was, he figured his brother would tell him in time.

"Cas said you guys went out on a possible leviathan case?" Dean continued, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was a waste of time. Nothing to do with the bastards and we spent half our time there speaking to idjit cops without a clue" Bobby replied, sighing in frustration.

"But we did get wind of a possible related case a couple of towns over, we figured it might be worth checking out? It's a good couple of hour's drive, so we would have to head off as soon as possible." Sam explained, looking between Dean and Cas.

"Sounds like a plan" Dean said, smacking his own things and pushing to stand up. Castiel swiftly followed the hunter's movements.

"I have something I need to attend to first, I won't be long."

With a flutter Cas disappeared, Sam and Bobby both adopting confused looks. Dean figured the angel would be going to see his brother at the church before they left town. Dean took the chance to sit and explain everything to the confused pair in his room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Azrael knelt at the altar in the small church, speaking through prayer to his brothers and sisters who were held up in heaven attending to matters. He felt Castiel's presence in the church almost immediately and turned around to see his brother approaching the bench.

Castiel marched towards the altar, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he was greeted with the sight of Azrael. He had always been a good brother to Castiel and not to mention one of the nicer Arch Angels.

Azrael stood and approached Cas and they met mid way.

"Castiel, it's good to see you alive brother"

"I believe I have you to thank for that" Cas said, warmly smiling at the priest.

"I assume Dean has told you everything?" Azrael asked, returning the warm smile. It had been far too long since he had seen his favourite brother,

"Yes, he has told me. Thank you...for everything. Not only bringing me back, but for having the courage to approach our father and beg for my return. I'm still quite surprised he agreed…"

"He loves you Castiel, always will, disappointment clouded him but I put across a valid argument when it come to your possible return to this world"

"I am grateful for another chance. I'm leaving town with the Winchester's today, I needed to see you before I left." Cas beamed at the mention of leaving with the boys.

Azrael smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you and Dean have figured out your path. You mean a lot to him brother. Go and be with Dean, you work best here on earth, lending them a helping hand and being there for your friends. Heaven is restoring peace and harmony, our father will welcome you back in due time, I insisted you still possess your angel powers, it makes you more useful to the Winchester's hunt and if I know you as well as I think, you will want to do everything you can to help."

"You know me too well, thank you again. I won't be leaving Dean's side any time soon, thank you for returning me to him; I am forever in your debt" Castiel smiled and extended a hand to his brother, who accepted and took Cas' hand into his own and squeezing lightly. They exchanged smiles once more, before the angel disappeared to return to the Winchester's.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Not too long after Castiel's return, they headed back out onto the road. Sam accompanied Bobby in his truck, Dean and Cas followed behind in the impala.

"I trust everything went OK with Azrael?" Dean asked, they hadn't spoken about it, since Cas had returned from the church.

"Yes, everything went perfectly" Cas smiled and glanced at Dean, before returning his gaze to the window. Dean focused on the road, smiling inwardly at how happy he was feeling right now, things were looking up.

Dean turned up the radio, flipping on his AC/DC tape. Back in black come blaring out, startling Cas out of his deep thinking and causing him to slowly turn towards Dean and glare.

The hunter laughed out loud, seeing Cas' poor attempt at throwing him an evil look. The angel couldn't help his lips tugging up into a smile when he heard Dean laugh, something he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Shut up" Cas said, still smirking as Dean continued to laugh.

"Ouch Cas, you wound me with your words" Dean smiled and mocked putting his hand over his heart.

The angel smiled again, Dean loved that sight. Cas had never smiled much before, but when he did it practically lit up a room and Dean had never seen a more beautiful sight.

They were both so comfortable around each other, even more so since their little talk this morning, Dean prodded at Cas, mocking him and maybe even flirting a little, Cas was becoming more quick witted and confident around Dean as the drive progressed. He was poking fun at Dean's loud singing and trying his best to put across sarcasm. The angel had come a long way and Dean had taught him a lot about human behaviour.

The drive was proving to be entertaining for both men, Dean could see Cas had picked up a lot of his bad habits and the angel was trying his best to display sarcasm, dry wit and cheesy flirting. All of these things were probably gained through the past 3 and a half years spent together, but now Cas could openly try them out, especially since him and Dean had laid all their cards on the table so to speak and for once things seemed a little brighter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

They had been on the road for about a couple of hours now, it wasn't long before they were due to reach their destination. Bobby and Sam were still leading the way in the truck, they had been discussing what Dean had told them about Azrael earlier – Dean had conveniently left out the 'He is in love with Cas' part of the story, so their knowledge was still pretty limited.

Dean and Cas followed in the impala, the atmosphere was much more light hearted. Both of them have had enough heavy conversation, debate and emotional drama for one life time, it was good for them both to loosen up a little and have a laugh.

A lot of mocking and joking had transpired between the pair, making the drive seem quicker and less boring. Cas mocked Dean over his undying love for his 'baby' and Dean was currently pretending to be hurt by the comments, silence filling the car and yet both of them smiled to themselves, feeling happy and content.

Dean noticed a motel coming up on their left, seen Bobby indicate and pull the truck into the car park, Dean followed the actions and they parked both cars in the motel lot.

Bobby sorted them out with two rooms again, Cas and Dean insisted on sharing a twin room again, leaving Bobby and Sam to occupy the other.

Dean was in the middle of telling Cas about a prank he pulled on Sam a while back, which had turned Sam's hair bright green. They all walked from their cars towards the rooms, Bobby was busy rolling his eyes at Dean's story, Sam was glaring at him remembering the incident and Cas was holding in a laugh which he could feel surfacing.

Bobby opened their motel room and headed inside, Dean was still chuckling his way through the prank story, earning a scowl and a "It wasn't funny Dean" from Sam, before his younger brother followed Bobby into their room.

Dean fumbled with the key to his and Cas' room, when he opened it the angel stepped inside first and burst into laughter at Dean's story. The hunter closed the door and turned round to see Cas in hysterics, he had been holding in his laughs as to not offend Sam. Dean stopped in his tracks, he had never heard Cas laugh like this before, it was strange but infectious and on the spot decided it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Without thinking twice, Dean launched across the room, placing both hands on Cas' face before pulling him into a soft kiss. The angel's laughs stopped the moment he felt Dean's lips smack against his.

While they had covered pretty much everything else during their epic talk earlier that day, they had yet to discuss the physical side of their feelings, but the kiss said it all. The turn of events was strange for Dean, he had never felt attracted to a man before but with Castiel, it went beyond looks and beyond gender. The hunter took it all in his stride, an air of confidence surrounding him as he kissed his angel for the second time. Cas was still trying to catch up with his bodies reactions towards Dean, but knew he wanted to act on them. Silently they lusted after each other and had been since Castiel had come back.

The kiss started off tender and sweet, a long, soft kiss on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds and Dean pulled back to look at Cas, they both smiled staring into each others eyes for a moment. Having those piercing blue eyes staring at him, wanting him, it drove Dean insane and his look turned from loving to lustful in seconds and he felt a tingling rush spread through his body.

Castiel noted the change in Dean's eyes and his smiled slowly turned into a look that was laced with both fear and lust. The hunter wasted no time pulling Cas back in for another kiss, this time it was desperate and hungry. Dean immediately pushed his tongue past Cas' parted lips, sucking hungrily on his tongue and nipping lightly along his bottom lip, the angel didn't hesitate in kissing back with the same need.

Tongues met in a clash, both as needy as one another. A combination of tongues, lips and light touching of teeth were thrown into the mix, as Dean grabbed the back of Cas' neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. As Cas subconsciously brought his hands to rest on Dean's chest, the hunter felt himself getting excited and the angel found his body reacting in a similar way, tingling spreading throughout, shivers up his spine and he could feel himself getting hard against Dean. Cas let out an involuntary moan as they continued their epic kiss, which only fuelled Dean further, arousal now clouding his mind completely.

Dean pulled back for the first time to breathe, both men trying to catch their breath. Dean managed to throw the angel a cheeky grin before leaning back in to continue the kiss, when suddenly a knock on their door ruined the moment. Dean paused at Cas' lips and let out a frustrated sigh, he placed a quick kiss on lips and headed for the door, looking back to Cas over his shoulder, giving him a quick smile and a wink.

He threw open the motel room door, knowing damn well who it would be.

"What? What do you want Sam?"

Sam stood there; raising an eyebrow at Dean's snapping and shook his head before speaking.

"Just wanted to let you know we are going to grab some food from that diner up the road, figured since you hadn't eaten you would wanna come…but if you're gonna be a dick about it." Sam said, huffing at Dean's attitude.

Dean was about to return the attitude and tell Sam to get lost, but the rumble that escaped his stomach told him he should probably eat something/ He was caught between food or sex, but figured the food make give him a little more energy and besides he was starving. The older Winchester sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to Cas with a sorry look.

"Cas we are going to eat, come on."

Sam shook his head and went back to his room to tell Bobby the others were coming too.

Dean strode over to Cas, kissed him quickly on the lips and winked at him.

"Oh this definitely isn't over, first food, then fun." He winked at his angel, before pulling him by the arm out of the motel room.


	13. Chapter 13

**OK GUYS, I HAVE DRAGGED IT OUT LONG ENOUGH LOL **

**LET'S GET TO THE GOOD STUFF, EH?**

**WARNINGS FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND HEAVY SLASH. ENJOY!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR AND THIS FIC STILL ISNT COMPLETE, SO KEEP EM COMING!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The four men sat at the diner, Dean and Cas sat side by side and Bobby and Sam opposite in the booth. They were all close to finishing their desserts, apart from Cas who insisted he didn't need food of any sort, Dean had finished the most part of his pie, leaving traces of cream on the plate. He started itching, just wanted to get back to the motel and devour Cas, he knew they should have taken separate cars, as Sam and Bobby were taking their sweet time to finish.

"We ready yet?" Dean asked practically bouncing up and down on his chair.

"Do we look done Boy?" Bobby snapped, having only taken a couple of spoonfuls of his dessert so far.

Sam and Bobby exchanged annoyed looks and then back to Dean, who was ready to dart off at any moment. *What the hell is up with him* Sam thought. He and Bobby didn't know anything about the hunter and angel's love connection, it was part of the story Dean had conveniently left out thus far.

Castiel just sat watching the exchange between the 3 hunters, his eyes kept drifting to the cream on Dean's plate, his taste buds urging him to have a taste. Cas shot a finger out, sweeping up some crumbs and cream from Dean's plate and lifting the finger to his mouth to suck off the sweet goodness.

The sudden action caught the attention of them all, Sam huffed a laugh and Bobby simply rolled his eyes, both returning their gaze to their own food. Dean however didn't tear his eyes from the finger in Cas' mouth, licking and sucking all the cream off, apart from the line of cream that escaped down the angel's chin.

Dean just stared at the actions and had an urge to reach out and wipe the cream off Cas' chin, but he wasn't quick enough, the angel's tongue darting out and reaching down his own chin to try and catch the cream that escaped. Dean's mouth fell open and he gaped at Castiel's long tongue escaping his mouth and licking up remains off his chin, before wiping the back of his hand over his mouth to finish up.

The angel had no idea how turned on Dean was getting; his actions were made of innocence and nothing more. He turned to see Dean gaping at him, a confused head tilt came into play and he was concerned at the hunter's behaviour.

"Are you OK Dean?" he asked, sliding his hand onto Dean's thigh, again in complete innocence.

Dean's gaze shot down to where Cas' hand was and back up to meet the blue orbs staring at him, his whole body practically shaking with lust. *What the hell is wrong with me, keep it together Winchester* he thought to himself.

"Like I said, are we nearly done here?" Dean snapped, ignoring Cas' question, his head whipping back round to see how far Bobby and Sam had gotten with their desserts, thankful to see they had just finished.

"Oh my god, yes we are done Dean, what the hell?" Sam snapped back, putting on his best bitch face.

Dean just replied with a simple "Tired, need sleep" and a fake yawn, before dragging Cas out of the booth and heading for the impala.

Much to Dean's annoyance Sam and Bobby dragged ass and took their time coming out to the car.

"If you don't haul ass right now, we are leaving without you" Dean yelled across the parking lot. Earning another bitch face and eye roll from the two approaching men.

Dean had never driven his baby so fast before, they were back at the motel in minutes. Bobby and Sam holding on for dear life and Cas simply looking back and forth between Dean and the road, wondering how the hell the hunter avoided oncoming cars, as he overtook traffic.

As soon as they pulled up, Dean jumped out of the car, threw the impala keys to Sam and ran for the motel room. Sam locked up the car, he and Bobby now exchanging eye rolls and confused looks, wondering why Dean was in such a rush. Cas followed slowly to the motel room, noting Sam's concerned glances and not wanting to appear as eager as Dean to get into the room, just incase Sam clicked on.

Dean didn't go inside, simply opened the door and waited for Cas to get to it. When Bobby and Sam were out of sight, Dean shoved Cas forward into the room with a push. The hunter made sure to lock the door and bolt it before returning his full attention to his angel. Whipping round, he seen Cas was just standing there, his back to Dean, the hunter threw off his own jacket and attached himself to Cas, his chest pressing firmly against the angel's back and his now hard cock digging into Castiel's ass.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist pulling him back against him, nibbling and kissing at the angel's neck, earning a low moan from Cas. Dean swept his tongue up the length of Castiel's neck, reaching his ear lobe and focusing his attention there.

"God Cas, I want you so fucking much" Dean growled down his ear, earning a jump and a gasp from the angel.

Castiel felt like he wasn't fully there, almost like a dream. His body was letting off all sorts of new vibrations, when Dean kissed and licked at him and just as much when Dean spoke. He felt his blood rush to his crotch and shifted slightly as his pants became tighter, he could feel Dean's hard on pressing into his backside.

The angel whipped around to face Dean, the hunter could see lust filling up those gorgeous blue eyes, and it was laced with curiosity at the situation and maybe a hint of fear. After all you could be any more virginal and innocent than Castiel.

Dean smiled seductively at Cas, their eye contact not breaking and he pushed off the infamous trench coat and tossed it aside. Castiel's breathing was slow and heavy, just standing there, waiting to see Dean's next move.

"Funny…I always wanted to get you laid, just never thought I'd be the one to do it." Dean smirked, his voice was low and gravely, more so than usual which made Cas shiver at the sound.

Dean leered at the angel before him, as he carefully stripped Cas of his suit jacket, tie and finally set to work unbuttoning the shirt. Undoing the buttons slowly, he didn't tear his eyes away from Cas, who was now looking at him wide eyed as the seriousness of the situation picked up. Dean leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the angel's lips to calm him down and re-assure him.

Not being able to drag this out much longer due to his own painful hard on, Dean ripped the shirt the rest of the way open and discarded it on the floor. Swiftly removing his own t-shirt to reveal his toned torso to Cas, whose attention drifted south to take in Dean's body once more, remembering how turned on he had gotten the first time he seen Dean's chest.

Dean kicked off his shoes and socks, Castiel mirroring his actions and doing the same. The hunter removed Cas' belt quickly and hooked his fingers through the belt loops on the angel's pants, grinning seductively and walking backwards towards the bed, pulling Cas with him by his belt loops. When they reached the bed, Dean turned Cas around and threw him onto the mattress and covered the angel's body with his own. Dean pushed their clothed hips together, grinding a little and earning another pleasured moan from Cas, as well as the moan that escaped his own mouth.

The hunter brought his mouth crashing down on Castiel's once more, their tongues finding each other in a sloppy, needy kiss. Dean's breathing was shaky and slow, as he worked his way down Cas' neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin, before running his tongue over Cas' Adam's apple and sinking it into the hollow of the angel's throat.

Castiel threw his head back against the pillow, sighing and moaning at Dean's actions, he had never felt so pleasured in his life, the fear slowly drifting away.

"Mmm Dean"

Hearing his name fall off the angel's lips, only fuelled Dean on further. He worked his way licking and kissing down Cas' chest, taking a moment to pay attention to the erect nipples, tugging with his teeth and swirling his tongue around them, which caused the body beneath him to arch up off the bed with a moan. Dean smiled against Cas' skin and carried on down his body, placing kisses as he went, now concentrating on the hipbones, sweeping his tongue over the outline and across the top of Castiel's waist band.

Dean made quick work of removing the dress pants and boxer shorts, leaving the angel completely vulnerable for the taking. The hunter steadied Castiel's hips with his hands, using his tongue to work their way up the soft skin on Cas' inner thigh, leading up to his impressive length.

He had to admit, this was new to him too. Dean had never been with a guy before, but he would make it work and the urge to explore new things overtook him. Cas leant forward slightly to peer down at Dean with hooded eyes, the hunter lifted his gaze up to meet Castiel's and kept their contact as Dean gripped the base of Cas' cock, earning a audible gasp from the angel.

Eyes stayed connected as Dean licked up Castiel's shaft, flicking his tongue over the tip, tasting the pre-cum and took the angel fully into his mouth. Cas was mesmerised by the sight of Dean doing such sinful things, and he moaned furiously bucking his hips up to meet Dean's mouth, wanting to feel more pressure. The eye contact didn't last long before the angel was overcome with pleasure and his head was thrown backwards, letting out loud moans and whimpers as Dean pleasured him. The hunter sweeping his tongue up and down, nipped lightly with blunt teeth at the sensitive tip, then taking Cas as far in as he could, testing his own gag reflex, before pulling all the way out and descending once more. Castiel felt his body shaking and a burning in his lower abdomen building up;

"Dean…" He breathed out, unsure of his body's new reaction.

"Just go with it Cas" Dean moaned, before taking Cas fully into his mouth once more.

The angel practically exploded into Dean's mouth, the hunter closing his lips around to not let any of Cas' cum escape and swallowed back. Cas was on a high, he could have sworn he blacked out for a minute and seen stars.

Dean smiled as Cas' body fell back on the bed, almost lifeless. He kissed his way back up the angel's torso.

"God Cas…I love…you…so…fucking…much" Dean stammered out between kisses, before landing his lips back on Cas', letting the angel taste himself in Dean's mouth.

Dean was so ready for this, he had waited long enough. Swiftly removing his own jeans and boxers, he positioned himself in between Cas' now spread legs. Taking his own fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva, he circled them around Castiel's entrance, making sure he was well lubed up.

"Do you trust me Cas?" Dean asked, now staring into his blue eyes once more.

"More than anything, I love you Dean." Cas smiled lazily up towards the hunter.

"Love you too"

Dean slowly inserted one finger, earning a surprised gasp from the angel beneath him. He moved it slowly, to let Cas get used to the feel, before inserting two fingers stretching him more. Cas winced slightly at the new intrusion, but pleasure and curiosity won out. Dean entered a third finger and slowly pumped them in and out, watching Cas' face twist in pain and pleasure, before removing them.

The angel whimpered at the loss of pressure, but it was swiftly replaced by Dean positioning himself at Cas entrance, cock now slick with saliva and he slowly pushed in to his lover. Dean gasped and moaned at the new tight, heat surrounding him and he felt dizzy, it took everything he had to not come on the spot, but he held back, remaining still in Cas, letting both of them get used to it.

"Dean…please" Cas begged, wanting to feel him move inside.

That was all the invitation and encouragement Dean needed and he pushed all the way in, hitting a bundle of nerves which made Cas jerk upwards and cry out. Dean found a perfect speed and began pumping in and out of his angel, with encouraging moans and cries from Cas, Dean was hitting the spot every time and didn't think that he could last much longer himself.

They both picked up pace, Dean pushing harder and faster into Cas as their orgasms built up inside. All that could be heard was heavy pants and bodies slapping together, which fuelled them on more, Cas cried out as his orgasm rocked through him once more and clutched Dean's back, digging blunt fingernails into his skin and releasing himself all over his stomach.

Dean wasn't far behind as his intense orgasm shot through his body like never before, unloading himself into Cas and leaping forwards to capture Castiel's mouth in a hungry kiss, covering his own cries and moans.

Dean fell against Castiel, the angel now stroking his lover's hair gently and smiling. They both slowly came down off their high and Dean rolled off the angel and they lay in silence next to each other.

Castiel sighed out happily and curled up against Dean, who wrapped a protective arm around his angel and Dean fell into a deep slumber, while Cas remained awake, tracing patterns on Dean's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL, THE GOOD STUFF KEEPS ROLLING! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE UPDATES.**

**WARNINGS FOR MORE HEAVY SLASH AND SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

A loud banging on the door startled Dean to wake up. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and noticed Cas was now clothed and perched on the end of Dean's bed watching some crappy daytime talk show with far too much concentration.

Dean smiled at the angel's focus on the TV, slowly got up out of bed and threw on his boxer shorts. The loud bang came again on the door, not fazing the angel at all; Dean sighed and walked towards the door, squeezing Cas' shoulder as he passed.

The banging came again as Dean reached the door.

"ENOUGH ALREADY, I'M COMING! Jeeeez" Dean yelled, thinking there was no need for the noise.

Sam was stood on the other side of the motel room door when it opened, his hand raised as if he was about to knock again.

"Oh…Hey Dean"

"Sammy what the hell is up with the banging" Dean sighed out and glared at Sam.

"Sorry, I figured one of you would be up, I've been knocking for ages. You don't usually sleep this late and Cas doesn't sleep so I was worried…" Sam glanced past Dean, seeing nothing abnormal, except Cas was awake and watching TV, Deans clothes thrown about the place, but that was nothing new and looked to see Dean in nothing but his underwear and pulled a grossed out face, not wanting to see his brother half naked first thing in the morning.

"Well Cas has found the joys of television and I have only just woken up, so chill!"

"So I see, sorry. Wow you weren't kidding when you said you needed the sleep then?"

"Yeah I really did and a good sleep it was" Dean briefly glanced over his shoulder and smiled towards Cas, then back to Sam.

"Lucky you, all me and Bobby could hear was groans and sex noises from next door…well the other room next door to us! Last thing I needed to hear, motel room walls are far too thin" Sam said, his grossed out face making a come back.

Dean's eyes shot open as Sam explained, he blushed slightly but was glad Sam seemed to be blaming the other residents next to their room.

"Hmm right, didn't hear anything…Anyways what's up?"

"Oh right, we just got wind of another potential case in this area and we still need to check out the one we originally came here for. Bobby and I were going to head out to the first case; do you and Cas wanna take the most recent?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Leave me the details and we will check it out"

Sam handed Dean a piece of paper with an address of the most recent murder scene and briefly explained what they know so far. He threw the impala keys to Dean and headed out with Bobby.

Dean came in eyeing up the piece of paper and back to Cas, who was still focused on the TV.

"Hey Cas, looks like we are going on a hunt!"

Castiel broke his gaze from the television and smiled at Dean, before the hunter made his way to get a shower and change.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam and Bobby found out more news relating to their case, it was definitely a leviathan kill; they were used to the signs by now. Sam plucked his cell out of his pocket and dialled Dean.

"Turns out this case was a positive levi attack, me and Bobby have gathered some more info, more patterns that the leviathans seem to be using lately. We are gonna head back to the motel, continue with some research. Call me when you get this, let me know what's going on your end"

Sam left the message on Dean's cell phone and headed back with Bobby in his truck.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile, just 30 minutes in the other direction, Dean and Cas were also facing a definite Levi Case, only they had run into some trouble. They had quizzed the coroner's about the injuries on the bodies, spoke to the cops who had called it in and for the last 20 minutes they had been stuck hiding in a cupboard, practically crushed against each other, before Cas had enough juice to zap them out. They were hiding from a leviathan that was still present at the scene and didn't want to be seen, since the bastards were well aware of who they are.

"Jeeeez that was close! Thought that thing was gonna clock us" Dean was bent over, hands resting on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Well at least we now know for sure" Cas stated.

Dean checked his cell and found a message from Sam. He listened carefully and hung up, sighing out a breath of frustration.

"Dammit, looks like this area is a total hot spot. Sam got a positive case too"

They got into the impala to head back to the motel. Both of them fuelled on adrenaline from the risky situation they found themselves stuck in. Dean started the car and they continued the drive back.

Both Cas and Dean were buzzed from their close encounter, Dean was hoping for a bit of a fight, even though he knew that would have been ridiculous given they can't kill these things, which is why they resorted to hiding.

Cas however, was still buzzing from the adrenaline, hiding out and being so crushed against Dean in that cupboard, that it brought back a multitude of memories from last night which he desperately wanted to re-live. The angel found his body had reacted to the closeness back at the crime scene and had to zap them out of there before he pounced Dean and gave away their location to the leviathan.

Castiel was sat in the passenger seat, breathing heavily and letting his mind work over time. He was desperate to get his hands back on Dean; he wanted to take the upper hand this time, feeling more confident since last night. Knowing he wouldn't get near his lover when they returned, because of the positive cases and research, he made a swift decision to do something about his frustration now.

Startling Dean out of his concentration on the road, Cas leant over and started kissing Dean's neck and nibbling on his ear lobe. Dean moaned at the sudden contact, briefly glancing sideways to Cas to display his surprise at the angel's neediness.

Cas smiled and continued his assault on Dean's neck, his hand sliding down his chest and cupping Dean's growing erection through his jeans. The hunter gasped at the sudden contact and lost control of the impala for a split second but caught his baby in time, swerving her back into a straight line.

"Shit…dude, I so don't wanna say this, but you need to stop. I'm gonna make us crash here" Dean said through shaky breaths, as the angel continued to rub Dean and nibble at his neck.

"Dean…I need you, just concentrate on the road" Cas breathed out, just wanting to feel Dean so badly and loving being able to take control for once.

Dean shook his head, trying to focus on the road ahead and it wasn't easy. He could feel Cas unbuttoning his jeans and zipper, releasing his now hard cock into the cool air circulating around the car. Dean glanced at Cas, who was now moving his head down towards Dean's erection.

"You're choosing now to give your first blow job?" Dean gasped as he felt Cas grip his cock and pump slowly, tongue flicking out over the tip.

"Oh fuck Cas…"

The angel grinned as he continued his new exploration, copying some of the things Dean had previously done to him. He licked up Dean's shaft, circling his tongue around the tip, moaning against Dean's erection as he experiments. The vibrations of Cas' moans send a shiver up Dean's spine and he feels himself becoming clouded and dizzy caused by a fast spread of arousal.

Cas takes Dean into his mouth fully and starts sucking enthusiastically and bobbing his head up and down, creating a rhythm. Dean throws his head back in ecstasy, forgetting he's still driving and the car once again swerves, bringing Dean back to reality fast. Deciding he's not going to get them back in one piece if Cas insists on his seduction, Dean finds a wide alley way and parks the impala as far up it as he can, leaving them parked up in an abandoned area, where they won't get caught. Switching off the engine, Dean yet again throws his head back moaning in pleasure at the contact, his hand immediately grabbing Cas' hair in a tight grip and bucking his hips up to the hot mouth.

Castiel wanting to take complete control decides to leave Dean hanging and wanting more. Cas gives Dean a final suck, kissing his tip and smiling up at the hunter mischievously.

"God…Cas don't stop please, I'm so close"

"Patience" the angel practically growls down the hunter's ear and Dean Shivers at the low voice rumbling into his system.

Dean watches as Cas strips off his trench coat, jacket, tie and unbuttons his shirt, all the while keeping firm eye contact with Dean who has pure lust in his eyes, loving seeing the angel being so adventurous.

Cas leaves his shirt on, but unbuttoned and begins removing his pants, shoes and boxers, leaving his erection to bounce free, Dean watches with hungry eyes. Not quite knowing how Cas is going to do this in such a small space, he's curious to find out, so aids the angel by tugging down his own jeans and boxers to his knees to give easier access.

The angel is desperate to feel Dean, he clumsily scoots over to Dean and kisses him passionately on the lips and swings one leg over, straddling his lover. Unfortunately for Cas, his plan doesn't go as smoothly as he wishes, while trying to get comfortable on Dean's lap, he bangs his head on the roof of the impala. Dean winces at the sound of the bang, bringing a hand up to rub it on the top Castiel's head.

"OK…Ouch" Cas whines, also rubbing his head in pain.

Not wanting to slow down, he positions facing Dean, now straddling him, their erections grinding against each other, causing both men to moan loudly. Cas moves his hips urgently against Dean, feeling the friction which is driving them both insane as they kiss hungrily and grab at each other.

Cas grabs at his own erection pumping furiously with one hand and coats his other in saliva before preparing himself for Dean. The hunter tends to his own cock, covering it in his own saliva, providing home made lube.

The angel rises out of Dean's lap slightly, banging his head again on the roof and growling at his own clumsiness. Dean smiles at Cas' attempts to manoeuvre in the small space. Cas positions Dean's cock at his entrance and slowly sinks down on it, Cas' eyes roll back in his head from the feel of Dean inside of him.

Cas starts moving against Dean, trying different movements, pushing up and down and moving back and forth, leaving the hunter moaning and wanting more.

"Oh fuck…harder Cas, that's it baby. Faster please…"

Castiel gets lost in the sensations, they feel different to last night – he guesses it will be the change of position that does it and he's now feeling a strong sense of pride for bringing Dean Winchester to a quivering horny mess.

The angel loses himself and falls back against the steering wheel of the car, accidentally knocking the car horn and creating a loud noise which startles him, causing him to jump and sit back upright. He freezes and his eyes go wide at the sudden noise, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights, Dean can't help but laugh at Cas' startled expression and tenderly cups the angel's face in a soothing gesture.

"My first attempt to take full control isn't going very well, is it?" Cas says, keeping his face serious, feeling as though he keeps killing the mood, which he set up in the first place. Dean chuckles and kisses Cas briefly, reaching down to the side of the car seat, the hunter finds the lever and pulls it. The driver's seat falls backwards so Dean is now lying down, the sudden impact of Dean falling backwards causes Cas to tumble forwards with him, the startled expression returning for a moment.

Dean chuckles again and kisses Cas' neck and bucks his hips forward reminding the angel they are in fact in the middle of something.

"You're doing fine, awesome in fact. Now just fuck me already…I'm dying over here" Dean breathes down Cas' ear, shaking the angel back to reality and to the situation at hand.

He smirks at Dean and continues riding his lover fast and hard, causing Dean to cry out in ecstasy at the stop and go teasing. His hands intertwine with Dean's, fingers interlinking and they come together, moaning and whimpering each other's names.

Cas collapses against Dean, both of their shirts sticking to sweaty bodies. Dean can feel himself stuck to the leather of the seat *that's gonna hurt when I get up* he thinks to himself. *But totally worth it*. Dean throws his head back with a content smile on his face; Cas kisses Dean's cheek lovingly and joins his lover in smiling contently, while taking in his surroundings of the steamed up impala and the sweat covering their bodies.

"Cas, that was freakin amazing" Dean exclaims, feeling incredibly satisfied.

Shortly afterwards both men clean up and get dressed, opening the windows of the car to let some air inside, they sit bathing in each others company feeling content and comfortable. Dean smiles at Cas, before putting the impala into drive and heading back to the motel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dean put his baby into park as they pulled up to the motel once again. Both Dean and Cas had goofy grins plastered across their faces.

Sam was just leaving his motel room to head over to the vending machine when he seen the impala pull up, running over to meet his brother and the angel. They exited the car, Sam noted they both looked particularly messed up and scruffy. Castiel's hair was messed up, bits of hair sticking out in different directions and some strands falling down against his forehead, he wasn't wearing his trench coat – but holding it instead, his tie was more backwards and looser than usual and a few buttons at the top of his shirt were undone. Dean didn't look much better; his t-shirt visibly damp with sweat, his hair also a little messed up although not as noticeable and not to mention that big dopey grin he was sporting.

It was the grin that threw Sam, in fact they both looked happy enough, and initially Sam thought they must have run into trouble on the hunt. *But why would they be smiling?* - he couldn't see any signs of blood or scrapes either, confusing him further.

"Guys, what the hell happened?" Sam asked, approaching them both warily

"What? Oh the hunt, yeah it was a leviathan case. One was still snooping around as well…" Dean answered, locking up the car.

"Oh man so you did run into trouble! Are you guys OK, nobody is hurt right?"

"Yeah totally fine, it didn't see us, we hid until Cas could pop us outta there"

"Oh…then why do you both look so messed up?" Sam asked, curiosity creeping back.

Dean and Cas shared an 'uh-oh' glance and returned their gaze to Sam. Dean couldn't think of anything on the spot, so the only come back he had was "Do we? Ah well" and they continued to walk to the motel room. He wanted to tell Sam about him and Cas and he was going to, but not like this – 'oh hey Sam I just fucked Cas in the impala and by the way I'm in love with him' – it just wasn't going to work, he would tell him eventually.

Sam shrugged it off saying he might head out for food now Dean is back, bring everyone some energy fuel to carry out some more research.

"Can I take the impala? I hate driving Bobby's truck"

Dean thought about it and seen Cas was about to protest against Sam's request, but being the lovely big brother he is, stepped in first.

"Yeah of course man! Take your time" Dean grinned, holding back the laughter; Cas glared at Dean and threw him a look that read 'totally not cool'.

Dean ignored the look and tossed the keys to Sam, *if only little Sammy knew* Dean thought with a grin, he was an evil big brother.

Sam eyed him suspiciously because of the level of enthusiasm Dean let off; he wasn't usually so quick to give up his baby. Without protest Sam decided he was too hungry to care about Dean's weird mood swings and set out to get food.

"Back in a few" Sam waved and got in the car, Dean grabbed Cas and headed for the motel room, laughing all the way back and earning a roll of the eyes from his lover.

Sam got into the impala and the scent hit him immediately.

"Ah man, it reeks in here! What the hell?" Sam screwed up his face in disgust and pinched his nose.

Before Dean and Cas could get inside their room, Bobby popped his head out and yelled.

"Hey, where the hell have you two been? Are you idjit's gonna help me research these things or what?"

Dean rolled his eyes and dragged Cas into Bobby & Sam's room instead and thus began the longest day in history for boring research. The only entertainment was when Sam came back with food, still complaining about the smell in the impala.

"Dean what the hell dude? It smells like sex in your car"

"Huh? Weird, didn't smell when we were in it, did it Cas?" Dean smirked at his angel, giving him a sly wink. All Cas could do was blush and shake his head, before turning back to the book he was reading.

Sam threw them both a suspicious look, but passed it off as some sort of prank, probably designed to annoy him and got on with his own research.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had been a good 6 hours of researching more about leviathans and Dean was fed up of finding crap all. He sighed and pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes to try and keep him awake.

"OK I'm officially wiped, this is ridiculous. We're getting nowhere." Dean exclaimed before getting up from his chair and stretching.

"I have to agree with Dean on this one Bobby, our new info seems to have fallen flat when it comes to further research." Sam looked defeated too.

Bobby glanced between the brothers and over to Cas who had already closed his book and was looking painfully bored.

"Yeah I guess so, seems that way" Bobby reluctantly admitted defeat and slammed his book closed.

Dean stretched again making his way slowly to the bathroom; Cas was resting his chin on the heel of his hand, he had never felt so bored in his entire existence, when Dean made a move for the bathroom however, his interest peeked and watched lazily as his lover strolled past.

Since Dean took Cas' innocence, he found himself craving a constant need to touch the hunter, he guessed his vessel was making up for lost time. After Cas' clumsy attempt at taking the upper hand earlier, he wanted to try again and do it right this time, to be totally honest he had spent the last hour coming up with wicked idea's in his head to shock Dean and the thoughts alone were turning him on.

Dean went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, it had been a long exhausting day, even though he hadn't moved for the past 6 hours and somehow that made it worse. He turned on the cold water taps in the sink and splashed his face, resting his hands on the sink and head flopped forward.

That's when Dean heard the flutter of wings and spun around in the small space to find Cas right in front of him, their faces just centimetres away from one another. Dean recognized the flood of lust that filled up his angel's blue orbs, as he stared longingly at Dean. The closeness to his hunter fuelling his lust further, he backed Dean up against the sink and pressed his hips against Deans.

"Cas, what are you doing- ahhh my god"

The angel smirked at Dean, rubbing his crotch against Dean's and trapping the hunter against the sink. As good as it felt and as much as Dean loved his angel's new kinky side, there was no way in hell he was going to let this happen in a motel bathroom when his brother and adopted father where in the next room.

"Cas. Not that I don't LOVE this, but you need to stop. Surely you can't be this horny again?"

"Dean that was hours ago, I want you now…I need to touch you" Cas was practically begging, grabbing at Dean. The hunter got a little freaked out by the angel's neediness and tried to back away with little success.

"Hey calm down, jeeeez what I have I done to you huh? One night with me and you're a sex addict…you whore" Dean chuckled and joked with Cas.

With Dean's last jokey comment Cas fluttered away, leaving Dean alone with a semi hard on and feeling guilty. Surely his banter hadn't upset Cas?

Dean felt really bad now and used a minute to calm down and came out of the bathroom, glancing around and there was no sign of the angel.

"Hey where did Cas go?" – Sam and Bobby simply shrugged.


	16. Chapter 16

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL! **

**WHO IS READY FOR SOME BOTTOM! DEAN! – ITS ABOUT TIME! **

**WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF HEAVY MALE ON MALE, DEAN/CAS SLASH – PRETTY GRAPHIC AT TIMES. **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR INCREDIBLE REVIEWS, YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! I'M STILL WORKING ON THIS STORY SO STAY TUNED FOR MORE.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dean opened the door to his motel room, unsure of whether or not Cas was in there sulking. When he stepped inside, the angel was nowhere to be seen, Dean glanced around looking worried. Closing the door behind him, he stepped further in and called out.

"Cas? Are you here?"

Dean sighed when silence filled the room; he hoped Cas hadn't taken his comments to heart. The hunter just stood frozen on the spot, glancing around the room, his eyes searching for Cas, even though he knew the angel wasn't there and yet something felt strange, the room felt eerie and it made the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand to attention.

There was a sudden flutter of wings behind Dean and before he could turn around, Cas was on him so fast. The angel pressed his chest into Dean's back, one hand fisted in Dean's hair and pulling his head backwards, Castiel's other arm wrapped securely around the hunter's waist, pulling him back against his body. Dean struggled for a moment in a panic, before noticing the angel's obvious erection pushing against Dean's backside, making the hunter moan slightly at the contact.

"Cas? What are you -…?" Dean breathed out, only to be cut off by Cas tightening his hold on Deans hair and dragging his head further back, the angel was right next to Dean's ear, sending a threatening animalistic sound which sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Shut up…We have been through this Dean, You should show me…some respect." Cas growled the words down his lover's ear, before licking a stripe up the length of Dean's neck. This time causing blood to rush straight to Dean's pants, feeling himself getting hard at the angel's words.

Cas pushed his hips forward, creating friction and moaning down Dean's ear. The angel was determined to prove himself worthy to top Dean Winchester.

Castiel nipped and licked at Dean's neck possessively, letting his hand slide from the hunter's waist down to the front of his jeans, rubbing Dean harshly through the denim. Dean let out a strangled moan and his head fell backwards against his angel's shoulder.

Taking the upper hand, Cas pushed Dean forward towards the bed, not breaking contact for even a second, continuing to slide his tongue up and down Dean's neck and nipping at his ear lobe. As they reached the bed, Cas brought both hands to the hunter's chest and ripped open his t-shirt and quickly discarding it.

Dean rolled his head back moaning, as Cas pinched and twisted his nipples forcefully, while grinding his hips against Dean's ass. The hunter had never felt so turned on in his life, he knew the angel wanted to try taking control again, but he never imagined it would feel this good, Dean was so used to being the dominating one in all of his sexual endeavours.

Every part of Dean wanted to turn around, grab his angel and screw the life out of him, but he was enjoying Cas' exploration too much and the most part of him was excited to see what the angel had in store next.

Cas continued working his hands over Dean's torso, using blunt fingernails to scrape over bare skin, creating more pressure. The angel kissed the back of Dean's neck and across his shoulder blades, before coming to rest on his very own hand print scar, which he had left on Dean. Cas licked the scar possessively and bit down, causing Dean to push back against him and cry out, making Castiel smile triumphantly against Dean's skin.

"Ohh fuck Cas, how did you do-…"

"You seem to underestimate just how much power I can hold over you Dean. I know what makes you feel good, trust me" Cas growled once again down his lover's ear, earning a whimper from Dean at the declaration.

The angel started to work at Dean's jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing his hand down the front of the material to cup Dean through his boxers. Cas rubbed Dean's erection harshly through the thin material, while grinding his own clothed erection against Dean's ass, both men moaning at the pressure.

Cas removed his hand and spun Dean around to face him, pulling his lover into a possessive and hungry kiss, tongues battling for dominance and Cas winning the battle easily. Breaking the kiss, Castiel sank down Dean's body, kissing bare flesh as he dropped to his knees. The angel grabbed the hips in front of him with force, before using his teeth to pull the zipper on the hunter's jeans down slowly, all the while keeping blue and green eyes locked on each other.

"Oh my God" Dean breathed out, lust filling his voice making it appear lower than normal, the sight in front of him almost causing his legs to buckle.

"God, has NOTHING to do with it" Cas grinned at Dean, as he pulled his jeans and boxers down all at once, removing shoes as he goes, leaving the hunter naked and vulnerable for his pleasure.

Cas flicked out his tongue to meet with the head of Dean's cock, teasing the hunter whose body was now threatening to collapse into a heap on the floor. The angel moved back up the length of Dean's body, leaving the hunter's erection to suffer, so badly wanting to be touched.

"Cas…please"

"Shut up and turn around."

Dean was begging the angel to touch him and yet didn't dare move to hurry things along, he knew Cas wanted to do things his way, so Dean obeyed on command and turned around facing the bed, excitement and lust filling up his entire body.

He could feel the rustle of clothes behind him; Castiel was naked in seconds, discarding his own clothes into a heap on the floor. Cas returned his attention to Dean, now pressing back up against the hunter, creating skin on skin contact, causing Dean to moan out as he felt Cas' naked erection rub against his ass. He pushed Dean forwards onto the bed, the hunter clumsily fell face first into the bedding.

Castiel remained standing at the foot of the bed, before commanding Dean further.

"Get on your hands and knees"

Excitement and fear flooded through Dean as Cas' words hit him like a ton of bricks. Dean was incredibly turned on, but knew where this was heading and it terrified him, given he still had his male on male virginity in tact thus far. The hunter lifted himself up, scooting further up the bed and getting onto his hands and knees, hoping Cas would go easy on him, although it was looking unlikely.

Dean felt the bed shift as Cas moved onto it behind him. The angel covered Dean's body with his own perfectly, leaning forward kissing and licking his way down the hunter's spine, Dean's skin now slick with sweat. Cas gripped Dean's hips tightly, rubbing his erection against the ass in front of him possessively, moaning at the friction and sensations sweeping through his body. He could hear Dean's shaky breath and for a moment he broke character to put Dean at ease.

"It's OK, trust me Dean." He breathed out and leant forward once again, placing a soft, loving kiss on the hunter's neck. Dean let out a small smile and steadied his breathing, this wasn't going to work unless he relaxed and his angel's words soothed him, instantly making him feel a lot calmer.

Cas sucked on his own fingers, covering them in saliva before moving them to Dean's entrance. He circled the rim, teasing Dean before sliding in one finger. The new sensation flooded through Dean, making him shift uncomfortably and yet found himself pushing back subconsciously against Cas' finger, making the angel grin with satisfaction. Letting Dean get used to the sensation, before slowly moving his finger in and out, loosening Dean up and ready for him. When Cas pushed in a second finger, a dull ache was quick to spread through Dean's body causing him to groan slightly at the pain. Dean was thankful Cas was taking it slow, even though part of him just wanted to feel his angel buried within him.

Castiel inserted a third finger, stretching Dean again and this time the pain surged through the hunter, causing a burning pain he had never felt before. *FUCK THIS HURTS* he yelled out in his mind. Almost as if Cas read his thoughts, he kept his fingers very still and rubbed the small of Dean's back to soothe him. Wriggling his fingers experimentally and pushing them in further, he managed to hit Dean's prostate which caused a shot of pleasure to roll through the hunter.

"Oooooohhhhh fuck Cas" Dean moaned out, the pleasure taking away from the pain he was feeling and losing his balance slightly, falling to rest on his forearms and burying his head in the bedding, still remaining on his knees.

Cas grinned at Dean's bolt of pleasure and carefully removed his fingers from Dean, who was now desperately trying to buck backwards against Cas to feel it again. The hunter whimpered at the loss, but didn't have to wait long before he could feel Cas' throbbing erection positioned at his entrance.

The angel prepared himself before slipping inside of Dean slowly, the tightness around him almost causing him to fall forward in defeat. The pain rushed through Dean once more and he cried out into the bedding below him, the duvet muffling his cries and his fists tangled in the sheets.

Cas heard Dean's pain and decided to hurry things along, composing himself and slamming all the way into Dean with force. The pain was overwhelming but lasted for a split second as Cas immediately struck the bundle of nerves inside Dean which made him cry out in extreme pleasure. When the angel heard Dean's cry of pleasure, he smiled to himself and give it a second before finding a slow rhythm, pumping in and out of Dean, hitting the exact same spot every single thrust.

"Oh fuck yes, Cas that feels so good…more please…harder" Dean stammered out, his whole body thrumming from shocks of pleasure.

The angel felt lost within Dean, nothing had ever felt so amazing and he slammed with force in and out of his lover, harder and faster each time he went. Cas held Dean's hips in a tight grip, pulling the hunter back to meet his thrusts each time. The sex was possessive, hungry and incredibly forceful, creating mass amounts of excitement for both involved.

"Ohhhh yes…yes…Dean…Dean…Dean" Cas panted out the hunter's name again and again between thrusts as he felt himself building up to an orgasm. Leaning forward, he placed kisses along Dean's back and pushed harder into him with each kiss. Both men were breathing heavily and crying out for each other, Cas reached round and gripped Dean's cock which had been begging for attention the whole time, he matched the rhythm on Dean's erection with his thrusts and Dean cried out spilling himself over Cas' hand. The angel not far behind as he called out Dean's name and spilled inside of him, as his powerful orgasm hit.

The hunter finally lost complete balance and toppled forward into the bed, Cas' weight crashing on top of him, before pulling out and rolling to the side of Dean. Cas rolled Dean onto his back, while he tried to catch his breath, the angel clearly not finished with Dean. Cas leant over licking his way down Dean's body, eventually resting his lips on Dean's now softening cock, licking away any mess that had gathered there and licking his hand clean.

Dean lay there just quietly watching his angel do some of the most sinful actions he had ever seen, but it turned him on none the less. When Cas finally came to rest next to Dean, lying on his back, the hunter turned his head to face Cas and smiled at him, the angel turning to Dean catching his eye contact and returning a lazy smile.

"My second time at taking control seemed to go much better" Cas stated licking his lips.

"You think? That was fucking awesome dude" Dean chuckled and leant forward kissing his lover softly on the lips, before pulling him closer.

Cas smiled in content and rested his head against Dean's chest and for the first time in a long time Castiel fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**CURRENTLY TRYING TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH THE STORY ITSELF GUYS, AFTER A FEW NAUGHTY CHAPTERS! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT ONE, I CAN FEEL THE FIC NEARING AN END, SO KEEP CHECKING BACK FOR FINAL CHAPTERS.**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dean woke up to the feeling of Castiel's warm body lying against him; he glanced down at his sleeping angel and smiled, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Cas started to wake up at the feel of Dean's kiss, looking up to lock eye contact and returned Dean's warm smile.

"Morning Gorgeous, I thought angels didn't require sleep?" Dean asked, the smile still refusing to leave his face.

"We don't, but after last night my body was exhausted."

"Mmm I wonder why, I'm thinking they should change the well known phrase 'Kinky little devil', to 'kinky little angel. Man you were awesome" Dean chuckled and buried his face in Cas' hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Maybe I got a little carried away" Cas replied, chuckling lightly.

Before Dean could respond, they heard loud banging and yelling from the room next door. The couple glanced at each other before jumping out of bed; Dean threw on his boxer shorts and a t-shirt before running out of the door and crashing into Sam & Bobby's room.

"Sam put the knife down, it's OK…" Bobby was on the opposite side of the room, trying to calm the younger Winchester down.

Dean burst in to see Sam standing in the middle of the room, holding a knife to his own heart and looking distressed.

"What the hell is going on? Sam, what are you doing?" Dean watched wide eyed at the sight in front of him, Bobby threw him a concerned silent look from the other side of the room.

"It will wake me up Dean…he told me if I kill myself, it would wake me up…"

"Woah, slow down Sammy, who told you to kill yourself?"

"Lucifer…he said that the only way for me to escape the pit, was to kill myself and it would bring me back to you."

Dean sighed and a sad look swept across his face, he tried to carefully approach Sam without causing his brother to make any sudden movements.

"Sam we have been through this, you're already here with us. You are not in the pit, this is real…right here…right now. Now please put the knife down"

Sam's head darted quickly back and forth between Bobby and Dean, tears filling his eyes and knife still hovering over his own heart.

"But…he…I need to….Dean help me, I don't know what's real anymore" Sam's tears started to flow and his body shaking with frustration and fear.

Before Dean could make another move, Cas appeared now fully clothed, behind Sam in a flutter of wings and pressed his two fingers to Sam's head. The younger Winchester dropped the knife and Cas caught him as best he could and lowered him carefully to the bed, as Sam fell out of consciousness.

"Cas?"

"It's OK Dean, I've put him to sleep for now, and he will be fine for the time being"

Bobby nodded in thanks to Cas, before heading to the middle of the room to retrieve the knife, hiding it away in his duffel bag.

Dean stood frozen on the spot, looking at his brother's unconscious body.

"He was doing so well these past few days and now this"

"What with Castiel's return and the numerous leviathan hunts, it probably took his mind away from it all temporarily. Unfortunately it seemed to catch up with him, I seen him twitching last night having nightmares and woke up to him talking away to himself, before grabbing the knife." Bobby explained the situation and sighed before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Cas stood silently looking at Sam, the guilt washing through his body again and he couldn't help but blame himself for all of this. The sound of Dean's sudden sobs broke into the angel's thoughts and he looked up to see his lover falling to the floor, his emotions getting the better of him and breaking into muffled sobs, tears streaming down his face.

The angel was immediately on the floor by Dean's side, one arm wrapped around the older Winchester's shoulders in comfort.

"I can't…I just can't do this anymore…it's too much…Cas I can't" Dean stammered between tears, before Cas pulled him into a comforting embrace, his head buried in Cas' neck sobbing, hands fisting into the angel's shirt as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and made soothing sounds to calm him down.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A couple of hours had passed, Sam was still unconscious with Dean sitting at his bed side, simply staring down at his younger brother and a million thoughts racing through his mind.

Bobby looked over to Cas, who was standing against a far wall, watching Dean's pain and a tremendous amount of guilt bubbling up inside of him. Bobby caught the angel's attention; they exchanged concerned looks, before Cas motioned to the motel room door, wanting to speak with Bobby alone. The angel and the eldest hunter stepped outside the motel room for some privacy.

"I'm concerned for Sam and Dean. I fear if Sam gets pushed over the edge or kills himself, that Dean won't be far behind, he wouldn't cope. I can't let that happen." Cas began speaking the moment the motel door was shut behind him and Bobby.

"I hear ya, but what can we do? It's been like this for the past month or so"

"This is all my fault" Cas sighed and leant against the cold wall, leaning his head backwards and closing his eyes, tears threatening to escape after seeing the Winchesters in pain.

"I'm not gonna stand here and say it wasn't your fault Cas. We all know what happened, but Sam and Dean don't want to live in the past, they don't want to place blame here, cause let's face it we have all made mistakes. They are just thankful that you're back, especially Dean. Believe me when I say, he was ten times worse without you around." Bobby explained, feeling slightly sorry for the angel. Cas glanced over to Bobby sadness and guilt filling up his gaze, before returning his focus to the sky.

"I wish I had the power to help…"

"But you haven't, so no point dwelling on it."

Potential solutions to Sam's condition ran through Cas' mind, every thought more deluded than the next, until something hit him. The angel stood upright and looked at Bobby with hopeful eyes.

"I might not have the power…but I think I may know someone that has"

"What are you saying? There is a way you can help Sam?" Bobby asked, his attention peeking suddenly and Cas' new hope.

"I'm not sure…but I'm going to find out. Take care of Dean."

Bobby was left standing alone outside, Cas disappearing in an instant without explaining exactly what he had in mind. Bobby sighed and went back inside; he didn't want to tell Dean anything Cas had said, not just yet. No point in getting their hopes up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel approached the priest with determination; Azrael had sensed his brother straight away and turned to greet him.

"Castiel my brother, didn't expect to see you so soon"

"I wish I could say it was good news, better circumstances. Azrael I need your help…" Cas stopped in front of his brother, the arch angel noticed Cas looked drained and almost defeated. Before Azrael could speak, Cas continued;

"I need to speak with God; I assume he has returned to heaven. I need you to help me find him."

"Castiel, you know this isn't possible. He is not ready to listen to you, disappointment still clouds him. What is it you need?"

"It's very important. I know I have no right in asking favours, especially after all you have done for me, but I am out of options. I need him to help Sam Winchester, rid his mind of hell"

Castiel looked at his brother with hope, he needed to restore Sam and he couldn't do it alone. Azrael looked at Cas' hopeful face and sighed;

"You know how God feels about Sam Winchester, Lucifer's vessel. He is an abomination in our father's eyes and I highly doubt you could convince him to do you any sort of favour right now"

"I know I can't, but you may be able to. You reasoned with him once before to bring me back and wasn't the purpose of that to help the Winchester's, to make amends, guide and protect them."

"You don't know how much you are asking of me, we brought you back for Dean's sake above all else, not Sam's…"

"Dean and Sam are one in the same. If Sam goes down, Dean goes down too and that cannot happen…I…I love Dean, I don't want to see him or his brother hurt and this tragedy is down to me. Please help me resolve this one last thing; I'll do whatever it takes."

Azrael looked into Castiel's eyes, his genuine need to help reflecting back. He did bring back Cas to help and protect the Winchester's and this would help them greatly.

"OK…I don't know what I can do, but I can at least try. You're a good angel Castiel, your need to help is strong and I hope that shines through. I'll be in touch"

"Thank you"

With a flutter of wings Azrael was gone and Cas made his own way back to the motel to be at Dean's side.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Castiel had returned that day to find Sam awake, but still suffering bad hallucinations – Dean and Bobby were trying their best to help him.

"Cas, where have you been? We needed you here, please put him to sleep again – he can't go on like this" Dean pleaded with his angel, the moment he appeared back in the room.

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't do that. It was only a temporary solution, if I do it too often, too soon it may damage him further, his mind is already so fragile right now and I wouldn't risk it. I wish I could help."

Dean looked hurt and angry, turning his gaze away from Castiel, the words 'This is all your fault' threatening to emerge, but he knew Cas felt bad enough as it was and he didn't want to cause anything between them, not now.

The angel hoped his brother would come through to help, he was pretty sure the situation with Sam would not only worsen but would tear him and Dean apart too and he wasn't ready to lose Dean.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It had taken a while to calm Sam down with the help of all 3 men. Finally the youngest Winchester had managed to drift into a slumber on his own; his body exhausted from the days events.

Castiel and Dean returned to their room next door, tonight held a very different atmosphere. Dean simply wanted to be held, nothing more and Cas was more than happy to comfort him in his time of need.

They lay together in Dean's bed, the hunters head resting against Cas' chest and arm across his waist, the angel softly dragged his fingers through Dean's hair in a soothing action and held him close with the other arm. Both of them so drained they didn't even bother to change out of their clothes before getting into bed, Cas had discarded his trench coat and suit jacket, but that was it. Dean eventually drifted into a deep sleep against Castiel.

Cas stayed awake and silent for a good couple of hours, making soothing noises when Dean started to wrestle in his sleep with horrible nightmares, more than likely about Sam and Lucifer.

A flutter of wings was heard and Azrael appeared at the end of Dean's bed, Castiel's eyes widening at the sudden arrival, he hadn't expected to hear back so soon. The angel slowly got up from the bed, resting Dean gently against the mattress and walking to the other side of the room with his arch angel brother to hear the news.

"You are a difficult angel to track down Castiel. I have come from heaven with news regarding your request"

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, what news do you have for me?"

"I have spoken with our father, it was difficult and he begrudged me asking of his help so soon. It wasn't easy, but I got him to agree to help Sam Winchester."

Castiel's eyes lit up and a small smile tugged the corner of his lips;

"That's great news…"

"He has leant me the power needed to help Sam, but it doesn't come without a cost. God is still gravely disappointed in you Castiel and doesn't like favours being tossed around, especially after me begging him to bring you back. He couldn't quite believe you wanted something else so soon and giving it to you without a price would be wrong"

"I gathered this would happen, but I will do anything needed to help the Winchesters. What is the cost?" Castiel sucked in a breath, waiting his punishment that would be soon to follow.

"Your wings will be clipped. God was gracious enough to leave you with restricted angel powers – the ability to heal and fly between locations here on earth, but you will be resigned to earth indefinitely…meaning you can never return home, Castiel."

The thought of never being able to return home to heaven hit Cas like a ton of bricks, his brothers, sisters and father were there. The one place he could be himself, his true form, and here on earth he was restricted to one reality, one vessel and he had no family here, but at least he would have Dean and that made it all worth while.

There was an awful lot of baggage that went beyond missing home, that would come with his decision. For instance he could stay with Dean, but forced to watch him grow old and die – that would be incredibly painful for Castiel to witness and he would be left alone to roam earth for an eternity and yet he still believed it would be worth it.

Castiel was sure that when that day comes and Dean Winchester dies that the angel would not be far behind him, life wouldn't be worth living without the man he loved so very much by his side. With the consequences racing through his mind, he made his decision.

"I'll do it, whatever it takes." The angel stood proud with his decision.

Azrael looked on proudly at his younger brother, adoration filling his eyes. This was the reason he believed Cas should be brought back in the first place, an angel with a heart of gold that would do anything for the humans in his charge.

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

Dean's voice echoed across the small motel room, startling both angels and tearing them from their conversation. He had woken up lazily just as he heard Castiel make his decision, though completely unaware of what was transpiring. Dean dragged himself up out of bed and made his way over to Cas looking suspicious and acknowledging Azrael's presence with a slight nod.

"Well? What are you two planning and what the hell have you agreed to Cas?"

"We are going to help Sam." Cas stated, catching eye contact with his lover.

"What? You can do that?" Dean looked back and forth between the two angels, receiving a nod in return from Azrael.

Dean's eyes widened at arch angel and focused back on Cas;

"But at what cost?"

"It doesn't matter right now Dean, let's just help your brother." Castiel smiled, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and zapping them all into the room next door.

Bobby was still awake watching over Sam when the two angels and Dean appeared suddenly; startling the eldest hunter and making him jump.

"What in God's name?"

They all ignored Bobby's comment, Dean staring at Cas wondering what he had agreed to.

Azrael made a move to Sam's bed, looking down at the younger Winchester brother's sleeping form and smiling.

"Everything will be alright now Sam"

Azrael placed a hand to Sam's head and a surge of light flooded the room and Sam's agonizing cries could be heard through the motel.


	19. Chapter 19

**OK GUYS HERE IT IS, THE FINAL CHAPTER! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY AND FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT!**

**HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE THE ENDING =)**

**Chapter Nineteen **

"SAM" Dean yelled through the light, not being able to fully open his eyes to find his brother, he could just hear his screams fill the room.

The light suddenly disappeared and Sam was unconscious once again on the bed and Azrael lifting his hand away.

"It is done."

"Sam...Sammy…" Dean rushed over to his bed side, slightly shaking his brother and glaring at Azrael.

"He will be fine; I never said it would be pleasant for him. When he wakes up, he will no longer hold memories of hell, the pit or Lucifer."

"And this is permanent?" Bobby asked hesitantly stepping to the other side of Sam's bed.

"Yes, no chance of the memories re-emerging."

Dean sighed out a breath of relief, smiling down at his brother and back up to meet Bobby's relieved face, exchanging looks of happiness.

Castiel watched as events transpired, smiling inwardly at the fact it had been resolved and Dean finally looked at peace. His smile faded as Azrael approached him, from across the room, the arch angels face looking saddened by what he was about to do.

"You know if it was up to me Castiel, I wouldn't do this"

Dean overheard Azrael speak up and turned a worried expression in the angel's direction and rising to his feet to approach.

"I know, it's OK…I am ready" Castiel nodded and smiled sadly at his brother and awaited his consequence.

"Woah wait a minute, Cas what's going on? What have you done?" Dean's panic starting to kick in, he rushed over to where the angels both stood.

"Its fine Dean, everything will be ok…I promise"

Before Dean could respond, Azrael raised a hand to Castiel's forehead and the angel cried out in pain, his true voice coming through filling the room with unbearable sound.

Bobby and Dean immediately covered their ears, the noise was momentary and all that was left was Castiel's very human cries. Light appeared to shoot out through every part of his vessel and Dean leapt forward in a panic…

"CAS…CAS"

Dean shouted for Cas, as the room began to shake violently. Bobby made a rush for Dean to prevent him from getting in the way of whatever was unfolding; he didn't want to see the older Winchester get hurt. Bobby held onto Dean as he tried to make a break for Cas, both hunter's looking on in horror and shock.

The shadows of Castiel's wings broke free, filling the room as his cries of pain continued. Dean watched as the familiar shadows surrounded them all in the small space, he felt completely helpless and was deeply concerned that Cas had made a deal to save Sam which would result in him losing his angel once more.

The shadows disappeared with a blink, the room came to a stand still and Cas dropped lifeless to the floor, as Azrael removed his hand.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Dean shouted at the arch angel, before rushing to Cas' side on the floor, cradling the angel in his lap.

"He is very brave Dean; you have no idea what this angel has given up to save your brother. I'm sure he will explain in time. Do not fear for him, he will be OK. Take Care of each other. All of you." Azrael looked at Dean and back down to his brother and with a sigh he disappeared.

"Cas, please wake up…Please you can't die on me" Dean pleaded with his angel, tears rolling down his face.

The angels eyes slowly fluttered open, looking up towards Dean.

"Dean?"

"Oh my god, Cas! You're alive" Dean's eyes shot open and were met with blue sparkling ones.

"Of course, I told you everything would be alright" Cas smiled up towards Dean, before dragging himself into a sitting position. Dean launched himself at Cas, wrapping his arms tightly around his angel in a gripping hug.

Bobby watched from Sam's bed side at the angel awakening.

"Thank God for that" Breathing a sigh of relief, he plopped back down into the chair beneath him.

Hearing a noise beside him, Bobby glanced to see Sam coming round.

"Dean, it's Sam, he's waking up"

Dean and Cas broke contact and glanced at each other briefly before Dean shot to Sam's side.

"Hey Sammy…You awake?"

"Mmmm yeah, what's going on?" Sam mumbled out, pulling a confused look at Dean and Bobby for a second before sitting up.

"Wait…he's gone…all of it has gone from my mind. I don't see anything…no hallucinations, no pit, no Lucifer" Sam exclaimed, looking surprised.

"It worked, thank God!" Dean beamed and smiled at his brother.

"He fixed you Sam; Cas fixed you, well him and Azrael"

"What? How?" Sam glanced over to Castiel, who was getting slowly to his feet. The angel returned Sam's gaze and smiled.

"Good to see you looking so well Sam." Cas responded, making his way over to stand by Dean.

Sam sprung from his bed and hugged Cas tightly, the angel awkwardly returning the hug.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you. Thank you so much"

Cas pulled back from the hug and squeezed Sam's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"You're welcome"

Sam beamed, happy tears rolling down his face. Dragging Dean into a brotherly hug, before heading over to do the same to Bobby, he felt amazing – the best he had done in a long, long time. It was over.

Dean smiled at his brother, feeling a huge weight lifting off his shoulders – Sam was OK and it was all thanks to Cas. As the thoughts rushed through his head, Dean's smile faded slightly as he realised Cas had traded something to help them. Turning his attention to Cas, he began to speak.

"Clearly this came with a price tag Cas. What exactly have you given up? Cause whatever Azrael put you through sure as hell didn't look pleasant"

"Really Dean, it's OK. The important thing is we have Sam back in one piece…"

Dean abruptly cut him off, Sam now realising something had gone down while he was out for the count. *Cas has paid for bringing me back* he thought curiously, stepping in towards the angel to find out exactly what he has traded.

"I want to know and if you tell me you have sold your soul, I'm gonna kick your ass from here to eternity" Dean grinded out his words through gritted teeth.

"Cas, what have you done?" Sam asked calmly. Bobby listened carefully from across the room.

All eyes were on the angel now and he had no choice but to spill the beans.

"I can never return home. That was my price. I asked for Azrael and God's help once more and as a consequence I will live the rest of my days here on earth, never to return to heaven"

"What? You did that for me? But Cas…that's your whole life, your home, your family" Sam was stunned the angel would sacrifice something so huge to save him.

"I understand that Sam, but it's worth it. It's not all bad, I still have restricted angel powers, I'm still of some use to you all and I get to live my days with you…"

Cas glanced at Dean with the last words, smiling at his lover, who looked completely taken back and then glancing back towards Bobby and Sam;

"…All of you"

Sam smiled at the angel, extending an arm to him, Castiel gracefully accepting and shaking the younger Winchester's hand with a squeeze.

"Thank you Cas, you have no idea what this means to me" Sam looked directly at the angel with a grateful smile, before breaking contact.

"I can't believe you did this for Sam…" Dean's voice broke the moment, Cas now turning to look at his hunter.

"Not just for Sam…for you as well Dean" Cas smiled warmly, eyes locking with his lover's in a moment of pure love. The happy tears once again flowed freely from Dean's eyes.

"I could not love anybody more than I love you right now. You are amazing, you really are my angel."

Dean smiled through his tears, and pulled Cas into a loving hug.

"I love you too Dean"

Dean slightly pulled away, running a hand down to Cup Castiel's face and leant in for a warm, soft kiss.

When the kiss broke naturally, Bobby coughed purposefully and interrupted the moment.

Both Cas and Dean turned to the other two men in the room, who both stood looking stunned and shocked at the exchange.

"Mind telling us what the hell just happened?" Bobby asked, raising a curious eyebrow at the pair, who simply smiled at each other.

They had an awful lot of explaining to do.

END


End file.
